Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts
by Shashira
Summary: ¡¡¡CAPITULO 9! Ron y Hermione, Harry va en busca de Lupin y Ginny sigue al Príncipe Draco ¿Cómo terminara todo?
1. Default Chapter

Hola a tod@s¡¡¡¡ Aquí de nuevo, jeje. Mmmm éste fic no tiene absolutamente NADA que ver con lo anteriormente escrito por mí. Es una mezcla de Robin Hood y made in Shashira (es decir, de mi propia mente) con una gran dosis (en próximos capítulos, si es que los hay) de humor e ironía (algo que me caracteriza, según mis allegados...).  
  
Lo único que pido es paciencia, porque ahora tengo los exámenes y bueno, no podré actualizar tan pronto como me gustaría (si es que llego a actualizar, todo depende si os gusta o no, para ello dejas vuestras opiniones...).  
  
Ya que estamos, hago publicidad de mis otros fics: "Dímelo", "Veneno", "Olvidarte" & "Todo".  
  
A quién haya leído los otros cuatro (o al menos alguno) espero no decepcionarle (Nota: Se aceptan tomatazos, pero nada de virus). A quién no, pues... no sé, le animo a ello ¿no? Eh... ÁNIMO¡¡¡ ^__^UU  
  
Éste fic se lo quiero dedicar con todo mi amor, mi cariño y mis superpoderes a la guarra y pava de Meiko (idiota que yo también tengo poderes juas juas juas¡¡¡ (risa maligna ensayada junto a mi Draco, aunque él me enseña más cosas a parte de eso...).  
  
Sin más os dejo leyendo. Espero que os guste. Cualquier cosa, review o escribid a mi email: Shashira_total@hotmail.com. Besos¡¡¡  
  
Byezzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts  
  
Capítulo 1: El Reino de Howgarts  
  
Hogwarts era un país situado al norte de Inglaterra. Era próspero y no había ningún mal o miseria. El gobernante, el Rey Dumbledore, partió a la guerra contra Lord Voldemort; un príncipe sin escrúpulos que ansiaba adueñarse de Hogwarts. A su partida dejó como Rey al Príncipe James, caballero valeroso y lleno de coraje, y diestro con el arco. Junto a él, tenía a sus más fieles amigos: Sir Black, considerado el mejor espadachín de la región; Sir Lupin, gran curandero y erudito, poseía una biblioteca sobre distintos temas y estilos; y Sir Pettigrew, maestro en las artes del disfraz y el espionaje. Cada uno diferente, pero todos con un mismo propósito: Proteger Hogwarts hasta el regreso del Rey.  
  
Pero el Príncipe James fue traicionado y asesinado por Sir Pettigrew, que estaba confabulado con Lord Voldemort, y subió al trono el primo del príncipe, Sir Lucius Malfoy. Vasallo del enemigo.  
  
Sir Black fue acusado injustamente del asesinato del Príncipe James, su esposa y el hijo de éstos, llamado Harry, y por ello fue encarcelado. Sir Lupin huyó a Francia antes de que lo atraparan, no sin antes dejar en un lugar seguro a Harry, que Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores creían muerto, con la esperanza de que algún día, él llegase a reclamar el trono de Hogwarts. Lo abandonó en una Granja a las afueras de una aldea llamada Ottery Saint Catchpole, con una familia numerosa llamada Weasley.  
  
Así fue como el Reino quedó a merced del mal.  
  
El pueblo comenzó a sufrir penalidades por doquier. El Príncipe Malfoy, considerado por muchos el Rey más despiadado en toda la historia de Hogwarts, subió las rentas hasta tal punto que la mayoría de los campesinos y comerciantes quedaron hundidos en la pobreza.  
  
La comida escaseaba. No había dinero para comprar nada y los animales morían de enfermedades o de hambre. El pueblo fue haciéndose más pobre y el Rey Lucius más rico. Se regocijaba en su fortuna, sin escrúpulos, juntos a su esposa Narcisa y su hijo, el príncipe Draco, futuro heredero de la corona.  
  
Muchos aldeanos, hartos de las altas rentas y la escasez de víveres, se revelaron y pidieron el regreso del Rey Dumbledore. Pero un día un emisario del Príncipe Lucius anunció que había muerto en batalla. Aquello era el final para Hogwarts. Algunos intentaron escapar al país vecino, pero el Rey cerró las fronteras y obligó a todo barco que no fuera de cargamento permanecer en puerto.  
  
Hartos años pasaron, y las cosas no cambiaban. El pueblo se sumía en la más absoluta oscuridad, mujeres y niños mendigaban en las calles mientras los hombres trabajaban horas eternas en el campo para los nobles, que poseían grandes tierras arrebatadas a los humildes por mandato de la Corona.  
  
La desolación llegó a cada casa. Todos rezaban y pedían a gritos a unos caballeros capaces de vencer la tiranía del Rey Lucius.  
  
Y los elegidos, sin siquiera saberlos ellos mismos, fueron Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.  
  
Bueno, esto es de prueba. Llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza varios días y hoy dije ¿por qué no? Así que nada, lo escribí. El próximo capítulo está en marcha, pero espero a ver las respuestas antes de publicarlo, porque no sé si os va a gustar o no. Depende de las opiniones lo seguiré o no.  
  
Besos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
PD: El nombre del pueblo no me lo he inventado, es dónde se sitúa la Madriguera realmente, a las afueras de éste pueblo. Al menos eso se dice en el segundo libro (así que leedlo). Ya os dejo. Xaoooooooooooooooooooo. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Vaya, hoy me ha dado por actualizar todos mis fics . Sé que hace poco que publiqué éste, no debería de actualizarse tan pronto, PERO una gran amiga mía, a la que quiero más que a mi vida, me lo pidió. Así que nada, esto está hecho Para ti Meiko, guarra superpoderosa. Que te quiero mucho, como la trucha al trucho.  
  
Ahora, reviews:  
  
Yussi: Anda¡¡¡¡ La Yussi¡¡¡ La que solo deja reviews de vez en cuando, pese a tenerme amenazada de muerte sino termino los fics (mejor que ella no lea esto). Sé que adoras ésta historia, porque me llamaste para decírmelo, así que espero que el segundo capítulo te guste también, que sale uno de tus personajes favoritos¡¡¡¡ Por cierto, no me preguntes cómo vino esto a mi mente, porque es algo inexplicable. Créeme, simplemente se me ocurrió.  
  
Kmila: Gracias por tu apoyo¡¡¡ Me hace falta pequeña musa (. Bueno, romance va a tener pero espérate que es el primer capítulo¡¡¡ No adelantemos cosas¡¡¡ Primero deja que sitúe los personajes, la trama y ya veremos lo que pasa...  
  
Fatima Gochi: Mira, yo he recibido reviews de todo tipo, pero juro solemnemente que JAMÁS había recibido uno como el tuyo, y me ha encantado¡¡¡¡ No pude parar de reír en un buen rato ¿cómo lo hiciste? Es muy original. Mmm no creo que desborde una gran imaginación, sólo estaba ahí y yo quise cogerlo. Además tiene algo de Robin Hood. Gracias Lady Gochi (.  
  
^nan^ : Hola¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te encante, porque a mi me parece una historia muy divertida y completamente distinta a los fics que tengo publicado. En breve sabremos más cosas de nuestros protagonistas, hasta el momento, Paciencia¡¡¡  
  
MEIKO : Contigo acabo de hablar hace unos minutos por teléfono y es por Ti que ahora estoy aquí, guarra Superpoderosa. Maldita¡¡¡ Que no me dejas tranquila, has hecho un complot con la Yussi para tenerme amenzada y que os haga los capítulo¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te guste, porque está hecho para ti. Con todo mi cariño. Te quiero muchísimo idiota.  
  
Y ya está¡¡¡¡ Os dejo con el capítulo, no sin antes recordar que seáis muy buenos y dejéis reviews¡¡¡¡ Mi email es: Shashira_total@hotmail.com, por si tenéis dudas. Escribid.  
  
Dedicado a : Meiko, por ser tan Superpoderosa.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Harry Potter tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados hasta tal punto, que las uñas estaban marcadas en las palmas de sus manos.  
  
- No es justo - dijo, cogiendo del suelo un velo malva y liándoselo en la cabeza - tú podrías hacerlo alguna vez ¿no?.  
  
- Lo echamos a suertes - dijo un pelirrojo frente a él. Le ayudaba a vestirse - Tú perdiste, yo gané. Fin del asunto.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? - Harry se quitó el velo, pero Ron se lo volvió a colocar, haciendo que el chico enfureciera y le diera manotazos sin saber dónde apuntaba. - Sabes perfectamente que siempre ganas al ajedrez.  
  
- Mira - el pelirrojo lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con el dedo índice y le daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho - Hay que comer, y para eso tenemos que robar. Tú distraes y yo robo. Tu te retiras y hasta otro día. Si todo sale bien estaremos dentro de unas horas comiendo algo en Las Tres Escobas.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo en eso - dijo Harry y señaló su vestimenta - ¿Pero no podría hacerlo sin ir vestido de mujer?  
  
Ron chistó y se llevó un dedo a la boca. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Escucharon cascos de caballo muy cercanos.  
  
- ¿Soldados? - preguntó Harry, abriendo sus ojos verdes en  
estado de alerta. Ron negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Es un carruaje - respondió. Cogió a Harry de un brazo y  
lo llevó hasta unos matorrales desde dónde podían observar a lo lejos  
un hermoso carruaje tirado por unos corceles blancos -Vaya. - dijo el  
pelirrojo sonriendo maliciosamente, sus ojos celestes relampaguearon -  
Parece que el Rey tiene visita.  
  
La carroza traqueteaba alegremente por el camino pedregoso, mientras el cochero iba observando todo a su alrededor. Se dirigían a Hogsmeade, capital del Reino, y en el trayecto solían atacar, a los nobles, bandidos y ladrones que se refugiaban en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
- El país ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí - dijo la dama que viajaba en el interior. Llevaba una capa de terciopelo verde musgo, y recogido en un moño estirado su larga cabellera castaña. Suspiró - Pero me alegro de haber vuelto - Sonrió a su acompañante - ¿No piensa usted lo mismo Lady...? - un golpe se escuchó en el exterior y el carruaje se detuvo - Oh, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
Se asomó entre las cortinas y pudo ver a una mujer que hablaba con el cochero. Llevaba un velo alrededor del cabello, pero pudo observar que sus ojos eran verdes. Parecía que discutía con el mayordomo.  
  
- ¿No querría saber su futuro, señor? Tal vez quiera algún hechizo de amor... - Le guiñó el ojo y soltó una risita nerviosa - Parece usted un hombre muy apuesto y valeroso...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Roger? - preguntó la dama, con interés y  
curiosidad.  
  
Roger miró a su señora, era un hombre menudito, de avanzada edad, con el pelo largo y canoso. En ese momento tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.  
  
- Milady, - señaló a Harry, que observaba a la dama, calculando lo más rápido que su mente le permitía, cuánto costarían las sortijas y el medallón de oro que llevaba ¿Quinientos Galeones?. Con eso podrían vivir ahogadamente durante meses, quizás un año entero, y se podría olvidar de disfrazarse de mujer durante una buena temporada. - Dice que lee la buena suerte.  
  
La dama se entusiasmó de tal modo que comenzó a aplaudir. Harry sonrió, aquello sería más fácil de lo que hubiese imaginado...  
  
- Acércate muchacha - le dijo haciéndole señas - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- ¿M-mi n-nombre señora? - soltó un gallo y carraspeó. Nunca le habían preguntado antes aquello ¿qué haría? Tenía que pensar algo y rápido - Pues... Harrieta, Milady.  
  
Una carcajada se escuchó en el carruaje. Harry miró hacia el interior. Dentro había otra dama, pero iba encapuchada con una capa de terciopelo roja oscura y bordado en hilo dorado (El chico dedujo que era oro) se dibujaba en los bordes unas pequeñas flores y hojas.  
  
- No debe creer las palabrerías de una... bruja, Lady  
McGonagall.  
  
¿Por qué había dicho de ese modo "bruja"? Tragó saliva. Quiso irse lo más rápido que podía, pero Ron ya estaba en la parte trasera del carruaje que llevaba los equipajes trepando como una araña. Harry abrió la boca para defenderse pero la dama del pelo recogido lo interrumpió.  
  
- Disculpe a mi dama de compañía - le echó una mirada de reproche a la chica encapuchada - pero ella no confía mucho en los extraños.  
  
Harry asintió aliviado y la mujer le extendió la mano para que se la leyera. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pulseras de diferentes tamaños y con piedras preciosas incrustadas contó en su muñeca derecha.  
  
"¿Lleva encima todas sus joyas y quiere llegar sana y salva a Hogsmeade? Está loca", pensó, a la vez que cogía la mano y la comenzaba a acariciar.  
  
- Viene a ver a un familiar... - comenzó a decir y la mujer rió nerviosa.  
  
- A mi primo segundo, el Conde Flitwick. - la dama se acercó más a la mano, como queriendo vislumbrar lo que Harry veía. La otra chica encapuchada bufó de forma despectiva  
  
- Pero no solo viene por eso - había dado en el clavo. Volvió a  
reír, ésta vez alegre y de nuevo aplaudió.  
  
- Cierto¡¡¡ También vengo por el torneo de los Tres Caballeros. - Harry parecía sorprendido ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer? No había ningún torneo en éste Reino desde hacía meses.  
  
- Basta¡¡¡ - Gritó la encapuchada, acercándose a la ventana, dándole un manotazo a Harry. Todo pasó muy rápido. Al golpearlo el velo se cayó al suelo, quedando al descubierto el pelo negro azabache del chico. La dama loca comenzó a chillar histéricamente y Harry sacó un cuchillo del fajín del vestido, pero la misteriosa encapuchada fue más rápida y lo apuntaba con una daga de hermosa plata al cuello.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra - le susurró amenazadoramente la chica mientras salía del fastuoso carruaje. Harry soltó el cuchillo levantando las manos. Daba pasos lentos hacia atrás, mientras ella le apuntaba al cuello. Un grito de Lady Mcgonagall asustó a los pájaros de lo árboles, que salieron despavoridos.  
  
- Bien - una voz desde atrás habló alto y claro - se acabó el  
espectáculo.  
  
Ron tenía atrapada a la dama y le apuntaba con una punta de flecha al cuello. La encapuchada intentó ir hasta ella, pero Ron dio un paso hacia atrás y chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Como te muevas es noble muerta, preciosa - le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Ahora, mando yo.  
  
La muchacha reía y eso dejó desconcertado a ambos ladrones ¿pero qué le ocurría? ¿aquellos extranjeros estaban todos loco o qué?  
  
- Así que eres ladrón - el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Creo que es evidente - respondió - Y ahora, dadme todas  
vuestras joyas y no os mataré  
  
-No creo que seas capaz... - la chica se quitó la capucha. Ron abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y la flecha que apuntaba a Lady McGonagall se deslizó hasta el suelo, mientras que Harry caía a la arenilla del camino de la impresión, con la boca desencajada - ... de matar a tu propia hermana ¿Verdad Ronald Weasley?  
  
- Gin- Ginny...  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 TERMINADO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡(TAMBOTRES) Siento que el capítulo sea corto, a lo mejor os decepcionó, pero de todos modos, no me matéis¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡¡ Reviews¡¡¡¡¡ 


	3. Capítulo3

Hola¡¡¡ Bueno, aquí de nuevo ¿me tarde? Espero que no, sorry si es así ^_^U. Bueno, ahora reviews.  
  
* MEIKO: Hola estúpida¡¡¡ Que sí, que aquí continúo. Sí, solo a mi se me ocurre alargar cinco fics que supuestamente eran d eun capítulo, pero qué le voy hacer ya... además, no me quedan tan mal ¿no? Al menos eso espero... Venga, esto para ti guarra, que te quiero mucho.   
  
* Fatima Gochi: Creo que llegará el día, en el que solo escriba para recibir un review como el tuyo, me encantan¡¡¡¡¡ ¿en serio reíste tanto con Harry vestido de mujer? A mí me gusta mucho esa parte... bueno, para ti el capítulo 3, besitos¡¡¡¡  
  
* ^nan^ : Hola¡¡¡ A ver, que el Conde Flitwick es primo de Lady Mcgonagall, no de Ginny. El padre de Harry y el padre de Draco sí son primos, ellos son primos lejanos... más o menos... Bueno, que ya me estás liando y todo¡¡¡¡ Me gusta mucho tu review, muchas gracias por todo¡¡¡ beshitos¡¡¡  
  
* Yussi: Quilla¡¡¡¡ Que no me pongo melodramática tranquilidad¡¡¡ No te vaya a dar un yuyu¡¡¡¡ A Harry le queda mucho por sufrir, a Ron igual y a Draco de paso... PERO por diferentes motivos. Cho aparecerá, al igual que varios personajes más.... y los secretos... y sorpresas.... bueno, ya lo verás¡¡¡¡  
  
* Melania Weasley: Hola¡¡¡¡ Bueno, de momento aquí tienes el tercero, aunque ya tengo hecho hasta el quinto. Paciencia ¿ok? Gracias por todo hija¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡   
  
* Malale: Chiquilla, que tampoco está tan bien la historia¡¡¡ Por cierto, que soy de donde tu, de Cádiz, gaditana de pies a cabeza, viva la Tacita de Plata¡¡¡ Hermione aparece en el quinto capítulo y Ginny... bueno, intento desentrañar algo de su pasado en éste capítulo. Besitos y gracias por todo¡¡¡¡  
  
* PATTY : Mi maravillosa amiga chilena¡¡¡¡ Bueno, muchas gracias por alabarme, pero creo que te has excedido un poquito mucho... Si te digo la verdad, no tenía intención de meterle magia, es que ni siquiera lo he pensado, pero me has dado una gran idea que ya va cogiendo forma y... ay no¡¡¡ Mejor que lo leas más adelante. Gracias mi niña¡¡¡¡  
  
* Jessi Weasley: Hermione aparece en el quinto capítulo y... causa serios problemas a los protagonistas, bastante graciosos... bueno, mejor no te cuento, ya leerás, paciencia¡¡¡ Gracias y besitos¡¡¡¡  
  
Ahora sí, ya os dejos con el capítulo. Espero no defraudaros, por favor, no me matéis¡¡¡¡ Es el tercero.... paciencia...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Hogsmeade era una ciudad legendaria, conocida en todo el mundo porque jamás tenía descanso. Sus habitantes estaban ajetreados día y noche y apenas podías andar entre la multitud. Los comerciantes levantaban sus tiendas en la avenida principal, mientras las campanas de la iglesia repicaban para llamar a los fieles a misa. Los niños corrían felices al puesto de golosinas del señor Honeydukes, mientras las madres regateaban telas para sus vestidos del Domingo con madame Malklin. Pero si ibas a la capital de Hogwarts, no podía pasar desapercibida su cantina, "Las Tres Escobas". En ella se encontraban ahora tres personajes muy singulares entre ellos.  
  
Ron comía con ansias un muslo de su pollo, Harry miraba asombrado aún a Ginny, y ésta observaba a su hermano con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Todos en el bar echaban miradas de reprobación a la pelirroja, pues se sabía que estaba prohibido la entrada a mujeres.  
  
- Te dije que no debíamos venir - comentó Ron, antes de beber de su copa de vino y tirar los huesos a unos perros que había atados en un rincón del bar. - Mira tu amiga, fue lista y no quiso venir con nosotros.- Ginny se encogió de hombros, indiferente.  
  
- Yo no veo ningún cartel que diga "prohibido las mujeres" - se echó hacia delante, como si fuera a comentar algo confidencial - Y quién quiera echarme de aquí - hizo una pausa, mientras pasaba su mirada de Ron a Harry. - que lo intente.  
  
Harry tragó saliva, estremeciéndose y Ron comenzó a reírse. Ginny solo tamborileaba en la vieja mesa conservando su semblante dulce y sereno.  
  
- ¿Dónde quedó esa chica bajita que me perseguía a todas  
partes? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?  
  
Esta vez fue Ginny la que rió, pero Harry pudo notar un deje de tristeza.  
  
- Ella quedó atrás el día que partimos para Francia, hace ya  
doce años.  
  
El pelirrojo calló y Harry tenía la vista fija en el suelo, sucio de vino y barro. Recordaban ese día, cómo olvidarlo.  
  
Los Weasley era una familia muy respetada en la región. Eran honrados y tenían una pequeña huerta en la que cultivaban sus propios alimentos. Pero cuando llegó la época en la que la comida comenzó a escasear, la Corona los echó de su propia casa. Fue por esa razón, por no morir de hambre, por la que Harry y Ron se hicieron ladrones. Su fama fue en aumento desde que consiguieron robar todo el oro procedente de Cartagena de Indias a su camino hacia Hogsmeade. Era una gran fortuna, que Ron repartió equitativamente a todo el pueblo. Con ello se ganó el respeto de sus vecinos, y poco a poco, de todo el Reino, que intentaban ocultar el paradero de los chicos a toda costa.  
  
Aquello hizo que el rumor de que un par de bandidos robaban a los ricos para entregárselo a los pobres se extendiera, hasta llegar a la corte. El Rey Lucius, furioso por no poder recuperar su oro, subió las rentas y puso precio a las cabezas de Harry y Ron. Por ésta razón, no pudieron salir del país con los Weasley, que pasaron la frontera como una familia más, entre un cargamento de vino que se dirigía a Francia a bordo de"La Esperanza" un barco que zarparía esa misma noche para no volver más.  
  
- ¿Por qué regresaste, Ginny? - La chica le miró. Sus ojos marrones clavados en los verdes del chico, su melena pelirroja cayendo lisa por la espalda con un pequeño adorno dorado a un lado, y sus pecas en las mejillas sonrosadas. Había cambiado, y algo en el estómago de Harry se retorció.  
  
- Soy la dama de compañía de Lady McGonagall, y dónde va ella voy yo. - su tono ya no era cordial y el chico comprendió que de esa manera intentaba zanjar el asunto.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás en Hogwarts? - preguntó Ron, intentando calmar el ambiente, mientras sonreía a una camarera que pasó por su lado contoneándose coquetamente.  
  
- Hasta que termine el Torneo de los Tres Caballeros - El pelirrojo la miró entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos azules, como intentando adivinar si su hermana decía la verdad.  
  
- La época de Torneos acabó hace ya tres meses. - Ginny bebió de su copa y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Este Torneo es especial. - volvió a echarse hacia delante y bajó la voz, casi en un murmullo, para que solo los dos chicos la escucharan - se dice que quién gane recibirá como premio el Corazón de Dragón.  
  
Harry tiró su copa de vino y Ron se atragantó con el trozo de pan que se llevaba a la boca y que acabó escupiendo, llevándose una maldición por parte de un cojo, al que le cayó el trozo en su plato.  
  
- Te estás quedando con nosotros - le dijo su hermano con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, mientras Harry miraba a Ginny suspicazmente. Ella rió.  
  
- Hombres¡¡¡ - dijo más alto de lo normal y suspiró - sois capaces de creer una mentira, pero no veis la verdad cuando la tenéis justo enfrente. - echó su larga melena hacia atrás y prosiguió - Éste Torneo lo organiza el Rey Lucius, con el propósito de reunir a los nobles más poderosos de los Reinos vecinos para competir. Con ellos vendrán sus hijas - con la daga de plata grababa en la mesa su nombre, mientras el mesero la miraba con severidad, pero sin hacer ningún comentario - y de esa manera el príncipe Draco elegirá a una para casarse. - miró a los dos chicos que esperaban expectantes que continuara con la historia - El Corazón de Dragón, como sabéis los ladrones - sonrió - es un rubí del tamaño de un puño, que se encontró en el fondo del lago Hayden, situado en una de nuestras colonias del Mar Caribe. Se dice que posee ciertos poderes... poderes inimaginables.  
  
Harry silbó, impresionado por lo que la chica contaba y Ron hizo una mueca divertida, que su hermana interpretó como disconformidad.  
  
- Eso es mentira, si fuera así el Rey no la entregaría como  
premio.  
  
- Solo una persona de corazón puro puede desatar la magia de la piedra, y ni su hijo ni él lo tienen, eso tenlo por seguro. - Ron asintió y Harry lo observaba.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra - dijo de repente, sacando de su ensimismamiento al pelirrojo, que ya dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa - Conozco esa mirada, conozco esa sonrisa. NO vamos a robar esa piedra. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que resultaría? Se nos echaría encima toda la guardia real, además ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? Y tu lo que menos puro tienes es el corazón, ¿sabes que por tu cabeza dan doscientos galeones? Y si participas se la darás en bandeja de plata.  
  
- Puedes presentarte como participante - dijo Ginny, ignorando el comentario de Harry - Claro que tendrías hacerlo como un noble, pero eso es fácil - hizo una mueca que asustó a ambos chicos - Sé quién podría falsificarte un árbol genealógico con ocho generaciones de condes y barones.  
  
Ron se levantó y le dio un sonoro beso a su hermana en la mejilla. Harry negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- Vosotros... locos, eso es lo que sois, unos locos.  
  
- Dentro de tres días saldrá un comunicado de la casa Real anunciando el Torneo. - Ginny cogía su capa de terciopelo roja y se la ataba con elegancia - Espérame esa misma noche dónde hoy nos encontramos, y te entregaré el certificado - Ron asentía impasible a lo que decía su hermana - Hasta entonces escóndete en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Ginny le abrazó y le besó con ternura.  
  
- No sé por qué me ayudas en todo esto - le dijo el  
pelirrojo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rojo.  
  
- Somos hermanos, además ayudas a los demás. - dijo ella poniéndose la capucha de la capa - Y si me cogen siempre podré decir que me obligaste a hacerlo. - Guiñó un ojo y salió de la cantina. Ron la vio alejarse y se volvió hacia Harry, que aún permanecía sentado.  
  
- Andando - le dijo, tirándole de la camisa blanca y  
poniéndole en pie- Nos vamos.  
  
- Pero... ¿a dónde? - Harry estaba desconcertado.  
  
- A ver a Hagrid, el herrero.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Terminé¡¡¡¡ Bueno, próximamente más, espero no decepcionar a nadie... dejad opiniones, beshitos¡¡¡¡¡ 


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola people¡¡¡ Ya está aquí el cuarto capítulo. Bueno, ante todo decir que a esto lo llamo yo un capítulo de transición, más que nada porque no acontece nada especial. Pero es necesario para la historia y para el próximo capítulo. Ahora respondo reviews.  
  
* Rob : Buenas¡¡¡ Gracias por todo, como ya ves sigo escribiendo jeje. Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* Jessi Weasley: Hay cosas que sí he cogido de Robin Hood, pero hay otras que son cosas mías, porque me gusta explotar mi imaginación y proponerme retos. Espero no decepcionarte. Un beso¡¡¡  
  
* ^nan^ : Lo tuyo, a veces, es para reírse y no parar. Me mandas reviews enormes(los adoro) explicándome tu versión de lo próximo que voy a hacer... Destino de Caballero es una de mis películas favoritas ¿se nota? Pero el Torneo lo cogí de Robin Hood y no de esa peli, lo siento, aunque éste capítulo sí tiene algo que ver con esa peli.  
  
* Malale: Hola niña¡¡¡ Pues sí, soy gaditana y, evidentemente, soy española. Me alegro de que la historia te guste, espero no decepcionarte¡¡¡ Gracias por tu apoyo, en serio.  
  
* Nayade: Oh sí, Hagrid herrero y en éste capítulo tiene parte del protagonismo. Besitos¡¡¡ Gracias¡¡  
  
* Magica chan: Oye gracias por lo de original y porque escribo bien¡¡¡ Me levantan los ánimos... Besitos y gracias¡¡¡ Espero que éste te guste.  
  
* Bere Radcliffe: Hola¡¡ Pues yo pensaba que me pasé con el pobre Harry, es que en ésta historia tiene tantos problemas... aunque Ron tampoco anda desencaminado... en fin, que me alegro de que te gustara. Besos¡¡¡  
  
* Cygni: Gracias chica¡¡¡ Ron es el protagonista porque... es que el pobrecito nunca va de héroe y aquí más o menos... Lo de Ginny tiene una explicación: Siempre, o casi siempre, ponen a la pelirroja de dulce y tranquila. Sin embargo yo me la imagino como Molly, de armas tomar, así que en casi todos mis fics sale de esa manera. A Harry le queda por sufrir... por ella.  
  
* Fatima Gochi: Adoro tus reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sinceramente, no sé cómo eres capaz de hacerlos¡¡¡¡ Que nada, espero que te guste éste capítulo. Lo del Torneo tiene truco, ya lo verás más adelante... de momento toca esperar. Besitos y gracias Lady Gochi¡¡¡  
  
* magda: ¿Yo? ¿Mala? Gracias¡¡¡¡ Bueno, me he apurado lo que he podido, aquí ya el cuarto, con mucho cariño. Besos¡¡¡  
  
Y Después de esto, añadir que éste capítulo se lo dedico a Patty, una gran amiga, que ella... bueno, la quiero muchísimo. Además, algún día nos veremos las caras y haremos un cuento de ilustraciones juntas¡¡¡ Para ti Patty, por ser como eres, por ser tú.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Capítulo 4 : Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts  
  
Hagrid vivía en una cabaña al pie del Bosque Prohibido, lejos de la ruidosa Hogsmeade. No solía molestarlo nadie, pues su aspecto hosco hacía que los vecinos le temiesen. Ron y Harry lo conocían bien, habían hecho varias veces negocios, y se ocupaba de preparar con esmero las puntas de las flechas utilizadas por los chicos para sus asaltos.  
  
Aquel día estaba sentado en la puerta de su choza, tocando una flauta mientras su perro, un animal enorme y negro llamado Fang, se adormilaba a sus pies. Vio acercarse a los dos muchachos, pero esperó a tenerlos cerca para dejar de tocar.  
  
- Vaya, vaya ¿qué os trae por aquí? Es pronto para venir a por nuevas flechas... - bajo su poblada barba Harry pudo advertir una sonrisa. Ron cogió una silla de madera y se sentó en ella, frente a frente del herrero.  
  
- Pues venimos a hacer negocios - hizo una pausa y añadió - Y a pedirte un favor.  
  
- Lo último es una gran novedad - los ojos oscuros de Hagrid lo miraban divertido. Harry acariciaba a Fang, que movía la cola en señal de aprobación.  
  
- Quiero que me hagas una armadura y una espada. Las mejores de todo Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid asintió lentamente, como asimilando todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía.  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres eso? Tú no eres un noble...  
  
Ron se levantó de la silla, mientras le hacía señas a Harry, que jugaba en un lugar apartado con el perro negro.  
  
- Eso no importa. Tú solo hazlo. - esperó a que viniera su amigo y volvió a observar al herrero - ¿cuándo lo tendrías?  
  
Hagrid ladeó la cabeza, reflexionando.  
  
- Una semana. Diez días como mucho. - entrecerró entonces los ojos, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo - ¿tienes suficiente dinero para pagarlo?  
  
Ron se sacudía la camisa blanca y holgada que llevaba, Harry intentaba pasar desapercibido, como si temiese la respuesta que Ron iba a darle, y sabiendo, de antemano, que al herrero no le agradaría.  
  
- Esa es la segunda parte - dijo el pelirrojo, intentando aparentar una seguridad que, en esos momentos, no tenía - Tienes que hacerme un préstamo. Te pagaré, pero tienes que darme tiempo.  
  
- No hay tiempo - dijo abruptamente Hagrid, casi escupiendo las palabras. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros brillaron - Si no tienes el dinero, no hay trato. Necesito tener algo que llevarme a la boca cada día, y con favores no puedo alimentarme.  
  
Cogió la flauta, se levantó y andando lentamente se dirigió hacia su cabaña. Fang lo siguió y Ron fue tras ellos.  
  
- ¿Cuánto sería todo? - preguntó con insistencia. El herrero volteó.  
  
- Cincuenta galeones - lo miró fijamente y rió divertido, echando a andar de nuevo - Olvídalo Ron, no podrás conseguir ese dinero.  
  
- ¿Qué apostamos? - dijo el pelirrojo desafiante, lo que hizo que Hagrid se parara en seco - Conseguiré el dinero en tres días, y me harás la mejor espada y la más dura armadura del mundo.  
  
- Si eres capaz de tener ese dinero en tres días - dijo dándole la espalda y llegando a pasos agigantados a la entrada de su casa - Tendrás lo que desees en tres días. - Ron asintió y le tendió la mano. - Trato hecho. Ahora largaos, tengo que trabajar.  
  
Harry lo aguardaba a varios metros de distancia, viendo llegar a Ron, e intentando averiguar por su rostro si había conseguido algo del herrero. Al llegar, el pelirrojo le contó su conversación con Hagrid y al trato al que llegaron.  
  
- Estás loco¡¡¡¡ - Harry lo miraba furioso, sin dar crédito a lo que oía - No se puede conseguir tantos galeones en tan poco tiempo.  
  
- Es como cuando robamos el oro procedente de Cartagena de Indias - se encogió de hombros - No le veo la dificultad.  
  
- Aquello fue un golpe de suerte, y tu lo sabes - le replicó el chico, con sus ojos verdes chispeando - No sabíamos lo que transportaban aquellos carruajes...  
  
Harry se acercó a su amigo y le pegó en el brazo. Ron se quejó, pero calló de inmediato al ver que el chico estaba realmente enojado. Hubo un largo silencio.  
  
- Bien ¿tienes algo pensado? - preguntó Harry, clavando su mirada en la de su amigo. Ron asintió, pero siguió en silencio, observando los árboles a su alrededor, distraído. Su amigo suspiró, desesperado. - ¿me vas a decir qué es?  
  
- Dedicarnos a lo único que sabemos hacer: Robar. - Harry intentó hablar, pero Ron lo paró - Atacaremos cualquier carruaje extranjero que veamos. - el pelirrojo sonrió ante el desconcierto de su amigo - Y veremos si realmente son tan ricos como parecen - lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó - Vamos, tendremos que preparar algún plan.  
  
- Pero no me vestiré de nuevo de mujer. - le dijo al pelirrojo señalándole con el dedo - Te lo advierto Ronald Weasley¡¡¡¡ - Y Ron asintió, más por miedo que por otra cosa.  
  
Harry lo siguió, no muy convencido aún de las intenciones de su amigo. Realmente estaba loco, y esa locura se la había contagiado Ginny con su regreso, y al pensar en Ginny, el estómago de Harry sufrió una pequeña sacudida.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Pos esto se acabó¡¡¡¡ Dentro de poco más, hasta entonces dejad opiniones¡¡¡ Besitos y sed buenos¡¡¡ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Aquí otra vez, mmm hoy no tengo muchas ganas de responder lo reviews, pero como han sido poquitos (qué penita) los responderé.

* Jessi Weasley: **Ya sale Lady Marian en éste capítulo, así que espero que te guste más¡¡¡ Besitos niña¡¡¡******

*******^nan^ : ****Bueno, no atacan a Draco especialmente, creo que el príncipe saldrá en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente, aún no lo he decidido. Besitos¡¡¡ Gracias por enviarme esos reviews tan extensos¡¡¡**

****

*** ****Yussi: ****Ron seguirá mostrando dos pares, como siempre, y la persona a la que intentan robar... también tiene dos pares, así que te puedes imaginar la escenita ¿verdad? ^_^. Ginny saldrá en el próximo capítulo.**

* JaNy: **Ya leí tu fic¡¡¡ Me gustó mucho¡¡¡ Creo que dejé review... bueno, Hermione... mejor lees ¿no? Es que no te quiero contar nada. Besitos y gracias por todo¡¡¡¡ ^_^ Y tu actualiza¡¡¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe: **No te sobreestimo¡¡¡¡ Me gustó de verdad. Hermione ya le falta poco para hacer aparición, y esa escena la cogí de "Destino de Caballero" ¿se notó mucho que es una de mis películas favoritas? Aunque en mi opinión ese caballero es algo tonto, yo prefiero al caballero Weasley... Lo de Harry y Ginny lo puse al contrario porque es que siempre es la pelirroja la que sufre por él¡¡¡ Ya es hora de que ella espabile y sea una auténtica guerrera¡¡¡¡ Besitos y gracias por todo¡¡¡¡ Sigue leyendo¡¡¡******

*** ****PATTY: ****Hola loka¡¡¡¡¡ ¿loka yo? LOKA TÚ¡¡¡¡ Los Weasley ya no pasan penalidades en Francia, pero tampoco pueden regresar. De momento éste capítulo lo hice más larguito que el otro y a mí me gusta, sobretodo ese atraco... Y el caballo tiene truco¡¡¡¡ ¿Sabes quién me inspiró en esa idea tan descabellada del caballo? TÚ¡¡¡¡ Ya lo verás más adelante, hasta pronto bebé¡¡¡**

* Fatima Gochi: **Hiciste aparición¡¡¡¡ No quería publicar hasta que no viera tu review, es que juro que éste fic no es nada hasta que no veo tu nombre en mi lista de reviews recibidos. Sí, el capítulo fue cortito pero espero que éste te guste más (el otro era algo soso) y es más larguito¡¡¡ Por cierto, leí tu fic y me gustó mucho¡¡¡¡ Yo estoy en que embaraces a Harry. Siento que te hayas tenido que meter en un café, espero que se arregle todo muy prontito. Besitos y gracias¡¡¡ ^__^.******

***

Nada más que añadir, solo que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo. Ah¡¡¡ Y ya que estamos hago propaganda de mis otros fics: Dímelo, Olvidarte, Veneno y Cuando te ves Así (un capítulo solo).

Éste capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Fátima Gochi, porque me ha seguido desde el principio y aunque no la conozco personalmente, siento que le debo mucho ^_^

**__**

Ahora a leer¡¡¡¡ 

**Mi email es Shashira_total@hotmail.com si queréis algo ya sabéis. Dejad opiniones¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**********************************************************************************************

**_Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts: Capítulo 5_**

- ¿Así que ésta es su tierra?

- Sí, Madame.

- Es un lugar hermoso. Tiene mucha suerte de haber nacido aquí, Monsieur Lupin.

- Lo sé, Lady Hermione.

Acababan de desembarcar en el puerto después de un viaje tortuoso en barco. Madame Granger se recostaba ahora cerca de una de las ventanillas, mareada aún por el balanceo del barco "Tayllerand" . Junto a ella viajaba su mentor, el maestro que le había inculcado todo el saber que poseía, Sir Remus Lupin, que la observaba con sus ojos dorados, que revelaban sus raíces eruditas, y su eterna sonrisa, sereno y cansado.

Mademoiselle Hermione visitaba el Reino de Hogwarts por expreso deseo de su madre, que deseaba fervientemente que su hija se codeara con la mejor nobleza europea. Pero la chica, que ahora dejaba su melena castaña ondeando libremente por la ventanilla del carruaje, no pensaba precisamente en eso.

Sí, eso era lo que le preocupaba a su madre, las ideas que llegara a tener Lady Hermione Granger. 

Desde pequeña, la niña destacaba por el gran interés que le mostraba a las actividades masculinas. Montaba a caballo siempre que podía. Corría por  los montes, bañándose en el río y trepando por los árboles, mientras las mujeres de su familia aprendían costura. Pero el escándalo llegó cuando le pidió a su madre clases de esgrima y un profesor particular para ella. 

Así fue como conoció a Monsieur Lupin. 

Sir Remus Lupin había huido de Hogwarts años atrás, llevando consigo toda su extensa biblioteca y su saber a tierras francesas. Al amparo del rey francés pudo seguir estudiando e investigando, hasta que un día una noble dama de origen inglés llamada Helene Granger du Montreal le hizo una visita. Ella le habló entonces de su hija, una vivaracha jovencita de diez años que ansiaba aprender algo de ciencia, filosofía y astronomía. El rey era primo hermano de la dama, y le recomendó a Monsieur Lupin como mentor de la chiquilla.

Desde el primer día que vio a Lady Hermione  supo que era inteligente. Sus ojos marrones chispeaban mientras observaba al que sería su Profesor. Aquel que le daría solución a todos sus problemas. Pasaron los años, y con ellos la mente de Madmoiselle Granger fue expandiéndose hasta territorios inimaginables para Sir Lupin. Ella mostraba gran interés por todo y su curiosidad nunca era del todo saciada por las respuestas de su joven Maestro. 

Viajaron a Italia, España, Rusia e Inglaterra con el fin de que la chica aprendiera a la perfección idiomas y allí aprovechaba para absorber la cultura de sus amigos extranjeros. Ahora tocaba Hogwarts. Lugar dónde había nacido Sir Lupin, también su propia madre ¿qué le depararía el futuro?

********************************

- Eres un maldito mentiroso – mascullaba entre dientes un joven de cabello negro azabache.

- No soy mentiroso, no estás vestido de mujer – le decía un chico pelirrojo tendiéndole un colgante con forma de cruz – Las monjas son seres asexuales ¿entiendes?.

Estaban a un lado del camino de gravilla amarillenta que serpenteaba cerca del puerto. Ron daba los últimos retoques al vestido, mientas que Harry hacía sonidos despectivos, dándole a entender al pelirrojo que aquello no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente como el chico creía.

- Bien – le dijo echándole un vistazo al chico disfrazado – Creo que ya está todo, ahora túmbate en medio del camino y llénate de arena, tiene que parecer que te han atracado.

- Ron, ¿realmente crees que se van a tragar ese cuento?

Dudó unos segundos, cabeceando de un lado a otro. 

– Sí, resultará, tú hazme caso. – respondió finalmente.

- La última vez que te hice caso acabamos atracando a tu querida hermana. – de repente Harry se puso colorado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

- Nada – respondió Harry eludiendo la mirada de su amigo. Se acercó al camino y se pudo a dar vueltas como una croqueta empanada, después de unos segundos se levantó - ¿Qué tal así?

El hábito negro estaba ahora amarillento por la gravilla del camino. Ron no tuvo tiempo a responder, porque unos cascos de caballo se escucharon nítidamente. Fue corriendo hasta uno de los árboles y trepó por él, sacando su arco y su flecha, por si había problemas...

Harry se tumbó corriendo, quedando boca arriba, las manos puestas en ángulo extraños, al igual que las piernas y la lengua fuera. Ron pensó que más que una monja atracada parecía una monja ahogada. Le hizo señas para que cerrara la boca y no sacara la lengua, pero el coche tirado por corceles negros apareció de la nada.

Como el pelirrojo había previsto el carruaje paró. Dejó su arco a un lado y cogió un tirachinas con una pequeña piedra que momentos antes había cogido del camino. Del carruaje salió una muchacha joven, de pelo moreno que llevaba una capa de terciopelo azul y un traje de viaje oscuro. En la capa vio bordado en plata una flor de lis, la chica era francesa.

La muchacha morena se arrodilló en la gravilla sin importarle que el vestido oscuro se manchara y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la cara a Harry, que seguía con la lengua fuera. En el carruaje se asomó un hombre joven, aunque no tanto como la chica. Supuso que le estaba preguntando a la chica cómo se encontraba la Monjita Harry, pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió.

*******

- Despierte¡¡¡¡ Madre, por favor, despierte¡¡¡¡ - gritaba exasperada Madmoiselle Hermione, pasando su mirada de la monja a su Maestro. - ¿qué hago?

- Mira si late su corazón – le respondió Sir Lupin.

La chica asintió y acercó su rostro al pecho de la monja. Tum, tum, tum... el corazón se escuchaba perfectamente, pero... un momento, allí pasaba algo extraño. Lady Hermione nunca había destacado por tener unos pechos muy exuberantes, pues eran más bien pequeños, pero aquella monja es que, simplemente no tenía pecho.

- ¿Una mujer sin pecho? – preguntó extrañada la morena, entonces la monja le agarró fuertemente la muñeca, se levantó y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Ahora Ron¡¡¡¡¡ 

Del árbol saltó un chico pelirrojo, quedando a poco metros de ellos. Monsieur Lupin abrió rápido la portezuela del carruaje, pero entonces el joven levantó un tirachinas apuntando hacia el caballo, que recibió el golpe cerca de la cola y salió desbocado sin una dirección concreta.

La chica morena se levantó corriendo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Harry le quitó del cinto la daga, apuntando amenazador a éste último. 

- Creo, preciosidad, que estás en clara desventaja – al voltear Lady Hermione se topó con una flecha que se separaba de su rostro por breves centímetros. Observó los ojos azules que la miraban desafiantes. Soltó la daga – Veo que nos entendemos, ahora levanta las manos. Así... muy bien, veo que eres obediente – Ron sonrió.

- Pues según mi madre – dijo la chica – Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien eso de obedecer – sonrió – Oye ¿sabes qué es una amazona?

- No. ¿Qué es? – preguntó el pelirrojo, desconcertado por la actitud de la chica. Ésta se acercó hacia el oído de Ron, ignorando el arco y la flecha que la apuntaban, el chico sentía su aliento y lo hizo estremecer hasta aflojar el arco, y susurrándole tiernamente, Madmoiselle Granger le dijo:

- Soy yo.

En ese instante ella fue a pegarle un puñetazo pero él la cogió por la muñeca y la detuvo, riéndose con ganas de la actitud guerrera de la chica.

- Buena jugada, Lady Amazona, pero fallaste.

- No Monsieur – dijo la chica morena sonriendo – No ha hecho más que empezar.

Entonces era demasiado tarde. Madame Hermione pateó las partes íntimas del pelirrojo que lo dejo en un claro mal estado y le asestó un golpe en el cuello, dejando al ladrón tirado en el suelo inconsciente, mientras que Harry miraba todo estupefacto metros más allá. La chica cogió el arco y lo tensó, apuntando hacia el chico Monja.

- No me obligues a usarlo – le dijo, y Harry asintió derrotado – Ahora dime ¿qué queríais?

- Yo... – el chico soltó aire y cruzó los brazos, como si todo estuviera resuelto – Creo que tardaste.

- ¿Cómo?

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar Ron le tapó el rostro con una bolsa. Madame Granger se revolvió e intentó huir, pero finalmente, después de una ardua lucha, el pelirrojo la ató de pies y manos. Más tarde la dejó en el camino, revolviéndose como una fiera enjaulada.

- ¿ Pues sabes quién es el Rey de los Ladrones? Soy yo – le dijo triunfante, y miró a Harry -  El juego terminó ¿Estás bien?

El chico disfrazado se acercó lentamente a su amigo y contemplaron a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo.

- Malditos ladrones estúpidos¡¡¡¡ - gritaba – No sabéis con quién os habéis metido¡¡¡¡

- Cállate ya, sabelotodo¡¡¡ - le dijo Ron. Ella seguía dando vueltas por la gravilla del camino, manchándose todo el traje y la capa.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella? – preguntó Harry quitándose los hábitos. Ron se arrodilló, pasó los brazos de la chica por su cuello y la levantó como un saco de patatas. Ella seguía revolviéndose.

- Quítame tus manos de encima, Ladrón de poca monta¡¡¡¡ - le daba golpes con la punta de los pies al pelirrojo en el pecho, pero él ni se inmutaba.

- Pediremos un rescate. El hombre que la acompañaba era un erudito, lo supe al ver sus ojos dorados. – hizo una pausa de unos segundos y añadió – Además, ésta... _amazona_, me las va a pagar por darme tal golpe. – se acariciaba la parte de la nuca y el cuello. Ella rió despectiva.

- Pobrecito, herí su... ¿hombría? – aquello tono irónico hizo que Ron tuviera ganas de lanzarla al río.- Me vencista porque me cogiste desprevenida¡¡¡

- Eso dicen todas – respondió Ron riéndose, aunque esa chica le estaba sacando dequicio.

- Te embrujó con sus encantos – dijo con sorna Harry, a lo que Ron arrugó el ceño. – No te culpo, es muy guapa.

El pelirrojo dejó caer a la chica al suelo como si fuera su bolsa de flechas, ignorando los gritos de ella, y se fue amenazante hacia Harry, que reía divertido.

- Pobre dama, la dejarás inconsciente si sigues dándole más golpes como ése.

- Pelirrojo estúpido¡¡¡ Algún día me las pagarás¡¡¡ Nadie se mete con Hermione Granger¡¡¡¡

- Cállate ya, pareces un loro¡¡¡ – exclamó Ron y volvió a cargar a la chica, sin importarle que la capa tocara un poco por el suelo – Vamos al Refugio, tengo hambre.

- Soltadme¡¡¡¡ Tú monjita de la caridad me la vas a pagar¡¡¡¡ Y el pelirrojo no querrá haberme conocido¡¡¡

- Pues la Madre Harrieta – Harry ignoró los comentarios de Madame Granger, se señaló a sí mismo- hoy no cocina, así que Rey de los Ladrones – hizo una mueca graciosa con el rostro, dejando relucir sus ojos verdes en una reverencia excesiva – enséñenos sus artes poderosas.

Y juntos partieron hacia el interior del Bosque Prohibido.

**********************************************************************************************

**Pronto más y, espero, que mejor. Dejad opiniones¡¡¡¡ Besitos¡¡¡** ****


	6. Capítulo 6

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo¡¡¡ Sé que me retrasé mucho con éste fic, pero es que el capítulo no salía y de repente hoy me vino la inspiración y... joder, creo que es uno de los más largos que he hecho. A veces me pregunto cómo lo hago... no lo sé... ¿será el Guaraná?

Respondo a los maravillosos reviews: 

* JaNy: **Tu tienes un morro que te lo pisas¡¡¡ Me pides que haga los capítulos más largos, que actualice pronto, pero TÚ no eres capaz de actualizar el tuyo¡¡¡  Jajajaja ;p Tú fic sí que es bueno, y espero que lo sigas pronto. Éste capítulo me salió más larguito que los anteriores, espero que lo disfrutes. Besitos y Gracias¡¡******

* Melania Weasley: **Hola¡¡ Lo sigo ¿vale? Gracias por todo, aunque podrías ser más charlatana...******

* Yussi: **A ver lo de los ojos de Lupin me lo inventé, y Ron le llama a Hermione sabelotodo porque iba con un erudito. Es que me gustaba que tuviera algo con lo que diferenciarse de los demás, no sé... además tenía que hacer que se enfadara con Ron y que éste decidiera llevársela. No había más remedio que hacerlo de esa manera. De todos modos éste capítulo salió más larguito, yo espero que no me mates por ello. Besos gran peke¡¡¡******

* Fatima Gochi: **Me alegro que te gustara la dedicatoria y espero con ansias poder hablar contigo, ahora que te tengo agregada en el MSN. Juro que cuando veo un review tuyo esbozo directamente una sonrisa, es que lo haces super bien. Espero que con éste capítulo vuelvas a reír, aunque creo que no tanto... Besos niña¡¡¡******

* Yo-Io-I : **Jajajajaja yo supongo que Harry algún día ganará esa batalla a nuestro maravilloso pelirrojo, pero de momento... seguirá siendo la "mujer" del grupo. Muchas gracias¡¡¡******

* Lil Granger ^_^: **Bueno a mi me gusta mucho la Edad Media, y la idea se me ocurrió así por obra y gracia de no sé quién aún... solo sé que dio resultado y a que ahora vamos ya a por el sexto capítulo. Tú sigue leyendo porque lo de Ron y Herm trae para largo...******

* PATTY : **Mi Patuchi querida¡¡¡¡ Niña, que yo quiero que los leas todos¡¡¡¡ Y me alegro de que te hartaras de reír, porque eso es algo buenoy más tu risa, que aunque estés lejos he tenido el privilegio de escucharla y sé que es muy contagiosa¡¡¡¡ Lee és capítulo y me cuentas si sigues pensando igual del trío que me propones... Besos¡¡******

* Sasami-chan/Azuka Kaiou**: Holas¡¡¡¡ Pues me alegro de que os gustara. ****Besos¡¡¡**

* Jessi Weasley: **Lo del espacio fue un tremendo error, Lo siento muchísimo¡¡¡¡ Es que aún no controlo esto de pasarde un formato a otro... digamos que mi ordenador y yo no somos compatibles en ese aspecto. Yo prometo poner más letras chiquilla, de verdad que no te quería crear un trauma psicológico :P. Besos¡¡******

* Arwen-chan: **Bueno, espero que te hayan crecido las uñas porque aquí tienes otro capítulo. No te desesperes que intento actualizar lo antes posible... yo aún espero que AREL M se digne a actualizar sus fics... es que escribe genial, te recomiendo la lectura de todos. Besos y tú sigue escribiendo¡¡¡******

* belltraix_charmed: **Bueno ya espero que no estés resfriada, aunque ayer hablé contigo y no me comentaste nada... de todos modos si sigues enferma: MEJÓRATE¡¡¡ Me alegra que leas mis fics, es que me hace mucha ilusión¡¡¡¡ Muchos besos¡¡¡ Hablamos por el MSN.******

* Kiche: **El sarcasmo lo saco de mí misma, porque según mis amigos es algo que me caracteriza bastante... y a veces me gano unos enemigos por ello impresionante, ya que estamos lo digo. Lady Hermione y Ron pues... ellos se odian y ¿se quieren? Es que no me gusta explicar las relaciones, mejor lo lees ¿si? Gracias y tú actualiza las tuyas¡¡¡******

* HermioneWP: **Vale, y luego dicen que Yo soy la que tengo el instinto homicida. Aquí tienes la continuación, a veces me dais miedo...:S Besos¡¡¡******

* magda: **Niña yo te actualizo, pero actualiza tú también ¿no? Venga besitos bebé¡¡¡******

* ^nan^ : **Hola pekeñita¡¡¡¡ Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta¡¡¡ Anda que no coger lo de Arrieta hija... la verdad es que no se me ocurría un nombre que se pareciera a Harry, así que escogí ese. Siento que te echen del internet tan pronto vida¡¡¡ Pero espero que te de tiempo de leer y dejar esos reviews tan largos. Besos¡¡¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe**: Hola niña¡¡¡ Pues no creo que te subestime, pero bueno... me alegro que te hayas reído ¿eh? Que de eso se trata. Este capítulo a decir verdad es más serio, pero espero que te siga gustando, y actualiza maldita¡¡¡¡ :P Muchos besotes¡¡¡******

Pues nada, que aquí os dejo ya, no sin antes recordar que dejéis a un lado los instintos asesinos hacia mi persona ¿ok? :P 

**Besos¡¡¡¡**

**********************************************************************************************

Capítulo 6: Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts 

El Bosque Prohibido tenía muchas leyendas, y todas ellas eran ciertas según los vecinos del pueblo. Unos decían que habitaban Náyades, otros Hombres Lobo feroces, y algunos se tomaban el privilegio de contar que un gran Dragón defendía la puerta que llevaba al país de los Elfos. Con criaturas mágicas o sin ellas, Ron y Harry vivían en él, no porque quisieran demostrar ser los más temerarios ladrones, sino porque realmente no tenían otro sitio dónde ir. Además, de momento no habían observado ninguna criatura extraña en el bosque.

Caminaban en fila india, abriendo un sendero entre los frondosos arbustos. El bosque se hacía más oscuro cuánto más te adentrabas en el interior, en "su alma" como decía Harry de vez en cuando. Sólo se escuchaban las pisadas de los chicos y el crujir de las ramas, acompañado todo por algunos pájaros nocturnos y gritos de Lady Hermione. Ron delante, con la morena  al hombro y Harry detrás, tarareando una canción que una vez escuchó cantar a un juglar en Hogsmeade, el problema era que solo se sabía una estrofa.

- _Si quieres divertirte, ven con nosotros a reírte..._

- Harry...

- _Si quieres reírte conmigo, invítame a un poco de vino..._

- HARRY¡¡¡¡ - Ron se volvió hacia su amigo, que dio un bote al escucharlo gritar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra se rascó la nuca.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? Casi me matas del susto.

- Llevas una hora cantando esa maldita canción – dijo entre dientes, y ambos chicos notaron como la dama, que seguía con la cabeza metida en un saco, soltaba una carcajada.

- Sois mediocres – su voz sonaba lejana, pero el pelirrojo pudo escucharla a la perfección – No me puedo creer que existan ladrones tan estúpidos como vosotros.

- Juro que si no te callas te... – respiró hondo, apretando los puños e imaginándose una y mil maneras de hacer sufrir a aquella damita caprichosa – Vamos Harry, quiero llegar a casa y soltar a ésta mula de carga.

La chica gritó indignada, revolviéndose entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

- Retira eso¡¡¡¡

- Retira tú lo de "Ladrones estúpidos" – puso voz de chica, y Lady Hermione pataleó en su pecho, aunque el chico no lo notó.

- Jamás¡¡¡

- Entonces cállate ya princesa caprichosa¡¡¡¡ - Harry veía la escena, intentando averiguar por qué Ron perdía tan pronto los estribos con aquella chica. 

Siempre había sido el más popular de los dos, nunca le había faltado muchachas a su alrededor... pero el problema de aquella era que no había caído rendida a sus pies, la francesita era distinta... y Harry supuso que aquello era un terreno que el pelirrojo no había explorado nunca: Se encontraba con una verdadera Amazona. Una amazona que lo había vencido moralmente. 

Tardaron media hora en llegar hasta lo que ellos llamaban "Madriguera II". Era una cabaña en medio de ninguna parte, de madera antigua, con solo verla sabías que entre esas paredes escondían grandes secretos. Estaba rodeada de árboles altos que solo dejaban entrever entre las ramas pequeños trozos de cielo azul estrellado, y en el exterior había una mesa, un pozo y varias armas desperdigadas por el suelo.

El interior de la casa constaba de dos habitaciones con camas grandes y mullidas, una sala circular con chimenea y apenas decorada, pero llena de plantas y flores por todos los rincones. A un lado había una mesa con mapas, plumas y pergaminos, algunos de ellos manchados de tinta.

Ron sentó a Lady Hermione en una silla coja, mientras que Harry hacía el intento de prender la chimenea. La ató bien fuerte, y luego le quitó la bolsa de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera morena, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

- Te arrepentirás de todo esto, lo juro – casi escupía las palabras, pero hasta con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados a Ron le pareció preciosa. 

- ¿Quién era el Erudito que te acompañaba? – necesitaba saber de ella, de su familia y estirpe para poder mandar a Harry a por el rescate, aunque como ya se había temido, la damita no se lo pondría lo que se dice fácil.

- Nadie que te importe – lo fulminó con la mirada, y el pelirrojo pudo ver que eran marrones.

- Dímelo.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Muy bien... – asentía lentamente, respirando hondo y conteniendo toda la furia que en ese momento sentía – Pues te quedarás ahí hasta que hables.

- Entonces espera sentado. – se acercó a ella, dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros mientras la muchacha le aguantaba la mirada, fría y desafiante. Ron se dio la vuelta, observando que Harry se encontraba en el exterior recogiendo madera para alimentar la fogata de la cabaña. Apenas había notado la ausencia de su amigo.

Madmoiselle Hermione le echó una larga mirada, estudiando cada una de las facciones de Ron. Sus pecas, el pelo rojo, la nariz recta y los ojos azules y muy claros... era un ladrón estúpido, pero tenía que admitir que le resultaba casi atractivo. Tal vez sin el casi. 

- ¿Qué queréis vos de mí?

- Cincuenta galeones – respondió, volviéndose hacia ella y observándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su traje oscuro y su capa manchada y rasgada. – Pediremos un rescate... aunque en mi opinión no vales ni un galeón.

- Comparándome contigo seguro que valgo una fortuna. – Aquella niña caprichosa le estaba desafiando¡¡¡ A él¡¡¡ A Ronald Weasley¡¡¡ _"Será..."_. Respiró profundamente, pasándose una mano por el mentón y lanzando una sonrisa enigmática al aire. No estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto de ver que lo sacaba de sus casillas, no... ni hablar.

- Eso lo veremos... _princesita_ – y así dio por terminada la conversación.

**********************************************************************************************

El chico de cabello azabache practicaba con el arco en una diana que sujetaba un muñeco de paja con una corona, atado a un palo clavado en el suelo. Estaba tensando la cuerda cuando vio a su lado al pelirrojo, que cogía una piedra del suelo y la lanzaba hacia el pozo, escuchando como caía en el agua profunda con fuerza.

- Es una testaruda.

Hablaba más para sí mismo que para Harry, dando la flecha que éste había lanzado en la cabeza del espantapájaros.

- Tu también. – sonrió y añadió de forma socarrona – Te gusta.

- ¿Esa princesita presumida? – cruzó los brazos y soltó un bufido – Como sino tuviera a mi alrededor mujeres más bellas que ella.

- Admítelo –seguía sonriendo y observando a su amigo, pero éste continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Ni hablar. Es una... niña mimada, sí, eso es. Y presumida, y caprichosa, y...

- Y guapa... – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de indiferencia.

- Todas lo son.

- Ron, te desafió, nunca antes una chica lo había hecho. – Harry notó que estaba nervioso, aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

- No tiene nada que ver. Además no fue un desafío.

- Si tu lo dices... – sacaba la flecha de la cabeza del muñeco y la volvía a tensar para lanzarla de nuevo.

- ¿Harry? – este hizo un sonido, advirtiendo que lo escuchaba y Ron prosiguió – Tengo que pedirte algo.

- No me vestiré de mujer. – lo dijo tajante, dando por terminada la conversación. Pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso.

- Tienes que ir a la cita de Ginny por mí, ésta noche. – la flecha que acababa de lanzar Harry se desvió de tal modo que acabó clavada en uno de los árboles más alejados del terreno. El chico fue dando traspiés, negando insistentemente con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello negro se alborotase más aún y dejando entrever así una cicatriz en forma de rayo. ¿Ver a la pelirroja? El corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad ¿qué le ocurría?

- ¿Por qué yo? Siempre eres tú el que te comprometes y finalmente me toca hacer a mí el trabajo sucio – Ron frunció el ceño.

- Escucha, - señaló la cabaña – ahí dentro hay cincuenta galeones que tienen una personalidad indomable y debo salvaguardarlos hasta hacer el cambio. – chasqueó la lengua, intentando que su amigo entrara en razón -  Vamos Harry, es nuestra hermana.

- Te equivocas. Es TÚ hermana. – Ahora era él el que tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué le había molestado que Ron dijera aquello? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que sufría cada vez que escuchaba hablar de la pelirroja? ¿Qué le pasaba con Ginny? Siguió dando traspiés hasta llegar a un árbol, dónde finalmente se dejó caer entre ramas y hojas secas, haciéndolas crujir por su peso. – No pienso ir¡¡¡ No pienso ir¡¡¡

- Harry...

- No¡¡¡ NO PIENSO IR¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

- Maldita sea. Siempre acabo cediendo.

Caminaba de nuevo entre los arbustos frondosos, intentando que la capa negra no se le enganchara en ninguna rama del sendero. Llevaba la capucha puesta y apenas se le veía el rostro, solo podían distinguirse dos luces verdes en la cara oculta entre la tela negra. Una de las ramas que apartó le dio un latigazo en el rostro, produciéndole un corte cerca de la ceja derecha. Cuando intentaba limpiarse la sangre, pudo ver el sendero dónde atacaron el carruaje de aquélla dama  histérica a la que acompañaba Ginny. 

Ginny...

Minetras se acercaba al sendero la recordó tan nítidamente que parecía que estaba allí, con la capa de terciopelo, el pelo largo y tan rojo como el fuego, las pecas... la imagen le sonreía y Harry sintió como un calorcito le recorría todo el cuerpo. 

- Menos mal que llegas – dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Un momento, la imágenes de los sueños no hablan, entonces... esa era la verdadera Ginny¡¡¡.

- Ho... hola – Tragó saliva, observando a la chica de arriba abajo. 

Llevaba un traje negro con escote, dónde Harry podía ver la piel blanca y moteada de la pelirroja. El pulso se aceleró y la sangre estaba cogiendo una velocidad por su venas vertiginosa, se estaba mareando. _"NO la mires de ese modo, no la mires de... por Dios es la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo¡¡¡",_ se decía, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – Ginny se acercó un poco a él, poniéndole una mano en la frente y notando como Harry temblaba de arriba abajo.

- Es... es... estoy bien – se apartó a duras penas del contacto de la chica, sintiendo aún en su frente la calidez de su carne. Carne que no le importaría acariciar y besar, y tener entre sus brazos para proteger de todo aquel que osara a hacerle daño.

Ginny lo miró dubitativa, aunque finalmente bajó el brazo y le señaló un caballo negro que había atado a uno de los árboles.

- Ese caballo es para Ron – sonrió – Supuse que no tendríais con qué cabalgar, así que...

- Gra... gracias.

Ginny asintió, observando como Harry se quitaba lentamente la capucha. 

Seguía teniendo el cabello negro e indomable y en la frente conservaba aquella cicatriz de nacimiento en forma de rayo tan extraña de la que se burlaban todos sus hermanos cuando eran más pequeños. Sus ojos tal vez más verdes... y esa sonrisa que lo hacía ser tan especial para la pelirroja. _"Es un amor de la infancia", _argumentaba la Señora Weasley, cuando en los desayunos Ginny desaparecía al ver a Harry sentado a la mesa. Ahora sonreía al recordar todo aquello, sin embargo... al volver a verlo, algo en el corazón de la pelirroja volvió a florecer, algo que llevaba dormido años, y que no imaginaba que estuviera vivo aún. Observó sus ojos verdes ¿cómo le verían a ella?.

- ¿Trajiste el manuscrito? – la pelirroja asintió y de su capa sacó varios pergaminos. Harry los miró por encima. Allí había toda una extensa dinastía de condes, duques y barones afincados en los más recónditos países hasta acabar en Hogwarts. El escudo de familia era rojo y dorado, con un león portando una R.

- Se llama Rowan  Rosemburg de Hostenhoffen, duque de Ruremberg – explicó Ginny, colocándose a espaldas de Harry y señalándole con un fino dedo cada rama del pergamino. Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a temblar de una manera incontrolable, y se estremeció al notar el aliento de la pelirroja en el espacio que iba de su cuello a la oreja.

- S... Sí... – se odió una y mil veces cuando percibió que apenas un hilo de voz era lo que le salía. Tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza los pergaminos, intentando de alguna manera darse la fuerza suficiente para no hacer una locura, porque entre el escote, las pecas y aquel aliento, lo que menos estaba Harry era cuerdo.

- ... El apellido es alemán, que no se te olvide decírselo – Ginny seguía hablando con normalidad, sin notar el nerviosimo del chico – Ruremberg no existe, así que os tendréis que inventar que es un país muy lejano al Este de Europa o algo así...

Intentaba no parar, para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible así como estaba, sin observar su rostro, notando el cabello negro en su mejilla mientras le señalaba el escudo de familia y su olor, sin perfumes, solo el aroma propio de Harry. Entonces hizo algo que Ginny no esperaba: Le sujetó la mano cuando pasa el dedo justo por Henry Rosemburg Hanselburgue.

- Te eché de menos – los ojos marrones de Ginny permanecían bien abiertos, mientras que en su cabeza la frase aquella sonaba una y otra vez. ¿Eso lo había dicho Harry? Le puso la mano que le quedaba libre en el hombro, como una muestra de cariño.

- Yo también os eché de menos – le susurró al oído, y bajo la capa notó como el chico se estremecía. Dio un paso hacia atrás para separarse, pero Harry la sujetó más fuerte, volteando, pudiendo ver la pelirroja como sus ojos verdes mostraban una luz que no había visto nunca.

- Ginny yo quier... – un sonido de cascos de caballo los hicieron acallar. Harry empujó a Ginny hacia unos matorrales, del camino, y cuando la chica fue a replicar le puso una mano en la boca y con la otra le hizo un gesto de silencio.

Un caballo con un pelaje negro con reflejos azulados se paró en medio del camino. Su jinete era alto, de aspecto altivo e iba cubierto con una capa de terciopelo negra con adornos en plata. Miró de un lado a otro, como si estuviese buscando algo, y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el caballo negro que estaba atado a un árbol. Descendió lentamente hasta acercarse al animal y lo acarició, mientras comenzó a mirar a su alrededor ¿quién sería su dueño?.

Ginny y Harry observaban los movimientos del extraño con curiosidad y tensión. La pelirroja se maldijo una y otra vez por haber olvidado esconder también al animal.

- Tengo que salir – le susurró a Harry, que negaba lentamente – Si no salgo nos va a descubrir ... y tú estás en busca y captura, por si no lo recuerdas.

- No.

- Sí – Ginny hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Harry tiró de ella y cayó encima del chico – Te he dicho que... – pero antes de que Harry terminara la frase la pelirroja lo había besado. 

Sus labios eran dulces, y poco a poco se dejó llevar. Sujetó a Ginny por la cintura y ella pasó sus manos por el cuello, acariciando una de las mejillas de Harry. El beso se fue haciendo más profundo, haciendo que las lenguas se buscaran con frenesí y los dientes se entrechocaran al paso de éstas. El chico acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Ginny, y escuchó un leve gemido salir de los labios de la pelirroja para luego fundirse de nuevo con los suyos.

PLAF¡¡¡

Un golpe cerca de ellos los volvió a la realidad y se separaron con la misma rapidez que había comenzado todo. 

- Sé que estáis ahí... SALID¡¡¡¡

El sujeto del caballo negro estaba a pocos metros del lugar dónde se encontraban. Ginny miró a Harry y éste se perdió en la ternura de sus ojos oscuros. Lo volvió a besar, ésta vez lentamente, y a pocos centímetros de su boca susurró "Lo siento", después lo empujó para tener tiempo de ponerse en pie y salir a la luz de la Luna llena de la oscuridad.

El jinete misterioso se giró al escuchar un carraspeo y se encontró frente a frente de una muchacha pelirroja, con un vestido negro de gran escote que dejaba ver las pecas que se imaginó, cubrían cada parte de su piel.

- Vaya... no sabía que las Náyades fueran tan hermosas – el jinete parecía divertirse por el encuentro, pero Ginny no tenía ningún interés en seguir con aquella conversación.

- Soy Lady Virginia Weasley, dama de compañía de Lady McGonagall – saludó con una reverencia y se irguió de nuevo, altanera – Me he perdido en el bosque... ¿y vos sois...?

- Yo... – el chico se quitó la capucha y los ojos de Ginny se dilataron de manera desmesurada, mientras que Harry desde su escondite estrujaba algunas hierbas del terreno.

- Vos... Vos sois...

El chico soltó una carcajada.

- Soy el príncipe... el Príncipe Draco.

**********************************************************************************************

**Bueno no daba más de sí el capítulo. Mil perdones si no es bueno, pero mi mente estaba poseída aún por el "maravilloso" tema de Geografía que me tuve que estudiar, porque pasado mañana tengo el maldito examen.**

Bueno nada más que decir. Sólo que dejéis opiniones, que son muy valiosas para mí y que seáis muy muy buenos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola¡¡¡ Bueno, ya terminé el capítulo, quedó pésimo pero de verdad que no lo he podido hacer mejor. Está sin corregir y lo hago corriendo porque no tengo tiempo, ya me voy a la camita. Mañana respondo a los reviews.

Espero que os guste.

**Besos¡¡¡¡**

**********************************************************************************************

Capítulo 7: Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts 

Ron paseaba por la habitación nervioso, mirando de soslayo la ventana y observando como la noche cubría con su espeso manto aquel misterioso bosque. Habían pasado horas, horas desde que Harry había partido rumbo al encuentro con Ginny y no había regresado ni tenía noticias de él ¿Los habrían atrapado? Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo solo de pensarlo, de imaginarse a Ginny encerrada con Harry en una fría celda de la fortaleza real, de verlos pálidos y temblando debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y se acercó a la chimenea, donde se puso a remover los troncos que ardían, sintiendo el calor hogareño que desprendían. Aquello lo hizo sumergirse en un sopor que lo adormeció, haciéndolo sentar en el suelo de madera.

- Tu amigo tonto no viene – dio un respingo cuando escuchó aquella voz a su espalda. Tardó en comprender que venía de su prisionera. Sonrió ante esa perspectiva: "Prisionera". Nunca había secuestrado a nadie tanto tiempo, pero la Princesita les traería el dinero suficiente para salvaguardar los gastos del torneo, y por muy altiva y caprichosa que fuera, tendría que soportarla para conseguir los cincuenta galeones.

La miró con sumo descaro, frunciendo el ceño al recordar cómo había llamado a Harry.

- No es tonto – fue lo único que se ocurrió responder después de quedarse absorto varios segundos viendo las llamas del fuego reflejados en los ojos castaños de la dama.

- A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que eres un fraude y te ha abandonado – chasqueó la lengua, divertida al ver la reacción que provocaba sus palabras en el pelirrojo – Al final va a ser más listo que tú y todo.

- ¿Eso es una burla?

- Vaya, al menos te enteras de algo – sonreía, la maldita niña sonreía, y él sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver aquella sonrisa tal falsa y ácida. La odiaba, la odiaba con todas su alma. Pero algo dentro de él hacía que, en cierto modo, le tuviera... por decirlo de alguna manera, "algo" de respeto. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando analizarla.

- Eres distinta – dijo después de un largo silencio, mirándola con aquellos ojos tan azules mientras a sus espaldas crepitaba el fuego, haciendo que su cabello se viera más rojo aún. Hermione se vio desnuda ante aquélla revelación ¿Distinta? ¿Ella?

_Te está mintiendo – _se dijo –_ Tú ni lo escuches... aunque sea guapo, aunque esos ojos azules te miren como... como... como te están mirando ahora._

- No te entiendo – intentó evadir su mirada, interesándose de repente por el oscuro bosque que se veía desde la ventana de la estancia.

- Parecías orgullosa y altiva – se acercó a ella gateando y la observó otra vez, sonriendo divertido – Ahora tengo que añadir que tienes el cabello de burro – Hermione frunció el ceño y tensó los labios hasta volverlos blancos - ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes el pelo feo?

- Eres un...¡¡¡¡ - Ron se puso en pie y le tapó la boca con su mano, chasqueando la lengua en señal reprobatoria.

-  Princesa mala, no se dicen palabras obscenas ¿no te enseñó tu querido erudito modales? – Se apartó de ella sonriendo, soltando de vez en cuando carcajadas.

Hermione lo miraba con furia contenida. Respiraba con dificultad y algo por dentro le quemaba ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así de ella? Sabía que no era tan bonita como muchas otras damas de sociedad, pero su cabello... ¿Tan despeinado lo tenía?.

- Te matará – masculló entre diente, y Ron se paró a medio camino hacia la chimenea, volviendo a medias el rostro pecoso.

- ¿Perdón? No escuché a la Marquesa.

- QUE TE MATARÁ¡¡¡¡¡ MONSIEUR LUPIN TE MATARÁ¡¡¡¡ - al decir aquello Hermione se asustó tanto que su tono pasó a un pálido sepulcral en pocos segundos. El pelirrojo asentía satisfecho.

- Vaya, ya tenemos un nombre – amplió su sonrisa y Lady Hermione sintió un nudo en el pecho ¿cómo había caído en su trampa? Notó como una lágrima le caía por el rostro y la barbilla comenzó a temblarle por el intento de contener el llanto.

Ron se paseó alrededor de la chica regodeándose de que había tragado el anzuelo, ahora podría mandarle una carta a Harry diciéndole que se pusiera a buscar a ese Lupin enseguida. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y silbó fuerte al infinito, haciendo que el sonido se amplificara varias veces en pocos segundos. Un momento más tarde una figura comenzó a acercarse por el aire. Era una lechuza blanca, que miraba a Ron de manera afectiva desde sus ojos ambarinos. El pelirrojo la dejó pasar a la casa y le habló como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- Busca a Harry y llévale la carta – se sentó en la mesa destartalada y con una letra desordenada garabateó unas palabras, atándole el pergamino a la pata – No tardes en regresar con la respuesta, Hedwig – le dijo en un susurro, y la lechuza le pellizcó cariñosamente un dedo antes de partir.

La vio alejarse hasta perderse en la profundidad del bosque y cerró la puerta tras de sí, frotándose las manos al ver que todo salía como lo habían planeado. Después de todo la Damita había hablado, a regañadientes y con trampas, pero lo consiguió y eso es lo que contaba en esos momentos, ahora solo... Pero al ahora se convirtió en una mueca de espanto cuando vio que la morena derramaba silenciosamente unas lágrimas por el rostro.

- Ah no¡¡¡ – la señalaba con el dedo, amenazante – Ah no¡¡¡ No puedes hacerme esto¡¡¡

Ella lo miraba desde su silla, maniatada y con el traje manchado, mientras la barbilla le temblaba y hacía un puchero, notando las lágrimas caer sin dominio alguno sobre ellas.

- Yo te... te dije... el... el nombre... soy... – Hermione rompió en un estruendoso llanto, haciendo que Ron se pusiera de los nervios. 

Odiaba ver a una chica llorar, era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, y "eso" era una chica, de hecho una chica demasiado bonita como para verla o hacerla llorar. Se maldijo una y mil veces, dando vueltas alrededor de la silla donde ella estaba atada, mirándola espantado.

Algo en el estómago le hizo tomar conciencia de la situación, sintiéndose miserable al ver que ella lloraba porque él le había tendido una trampa.

- No te pongas así¡¡¡¡ - dijo a la desesperada – Para¡¡¡ Alto¡¡¡ - tenía las manos extendidas, y la miraba nervioso, pasando sus ojos por toda la habitación, buscando algo que hiciera que dejase de llorar.

Vio de repente un libro que Harry estaba leyendo en lo alto de una repisa y lo cogió apresuradamente, abriéndolo por una página que tenía un hermoso grabado de un castillo.

- Mira¡¡¡ Un libro¡¡¡ - se lo enseñó aparentando alegría – Puedo leerte si quieres un poq... 

Y antes de terminar la frase comprendió que no era tan buena idea después de todo, pues la morena había comenzado a llorar más aún, casi desconsoladamente

Piensa Ron... piensa, piensa, piensa¡¡¡¡ 

De repente se le encendió una luz en interior (una bombilla no, en ese tiempo no había bombillas). Se acercó a Hermione y sacó una hermosa daga del pantalón. Hermione lo miró espantada, callando inmediatamente y pasando del pálido a un verde que preocupaba bastante al pelirrojo.

_Me mata_ – decía la chica llena de terror – _Me va a matar..._

Pero lejos de asesinarla Ron cortó las cuerdas que la ataban. Hermione lo miró detenidamente, impresionada por la acción del ladrón. El pelirrojo puso la daga en la mesa y cogió las manos de la chica, mirando el interior de las muñecas.

- Tienes heridas por las cuerdas – bajo sus pecas podía verse una débil sonrisa – Después de todo eres una guerrera ¿eh?.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo miraba a Ron e intentaba comprender el por qué de su nueva actitud. El chico cogió la daga y se la llevó a una habitación, mientras la morena intentaba vislumbrar algo del interior en penumbra de la estancia en la que se había metido, sentada aún en la silla del saloncito. Al salir de la estancia oscura y misteriosa llevaba entre sus manos una caja que había cambiado por el arma afilada. Se arrodilló frente a la chica, poniendo la cajita en el suelo con sumo cuidado. 

Al abrirla, Hermione pudo identificar diferentes ungüentos y aceites mezclados con vendas y gasas. Ron eligió uno que era transparente con reflejos plateados y lo derramó en una pequeña gasa. Al empaparse la tela el líquido se volvió totalmente plateado, reflejando el rostro del chico y algunas partes de la cabaña. Cogió con suavidad una de las muñecas de Hermione y untó el mejunje con delicadeza.

A Hermione le ardía aquel aceite y soltó un pequeño _"ay¡¡"._ Ron la miró desde abajo, con esa mirada azul tan profunda. Ahora no parecía tan tonto después de todo.

- Eres una niña quejica – Habló casi en un susurro, como un padre riñe cariñosamente a su hija. Su tono era sereno, no había en él ni una pizca de esa brutalidad que la morena había experimentado en carne propia horas atrás ¿Dónde quedaba ese ladronzuelo torpe y sin sentido común? Había desaparecido por sorpresa, de la misma forma que había aparecido ésta nueva personalidad oculta del chico.

Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no e había percatado de que Ron llevaba ya un buen rato observándola, arrodillado en el piso, sus manos unidas a las de la chica y sus pecas saltarinas dándole un aspecto travieso y rebelde.

- Ya no lloras – Fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo, y como un acto reflejo Hermione se palpó su rostro, notando aún las mejillas húmedas, pero de sus ojos no caían lágrimas.

Miró de nuevo al chico, clavando sus ojos marrones en él, adentro, muy adentro, tanto que a Ron le dio miedo de que pudiese ver lo que en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo. Idas y venidas de sentimientos ocultos, sentimientos que vieron un poco la luz cuando notó que la chica lloraba. Observó detenidamente las llagas formadas en sus muñecas, regañándose por ser tan bruto con ella.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó y ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, con el rostro pálido, reflejo de lo que había pasado. Envolvió el puño de su camisa blanca a la mano y le restregó el rostro con la tela para quitarle los restos de lágrimas. Hermione observaba todo en silencio, respirando pausadamente, intentando averiguar si eso era un sueño o realidad.

Al pasar la tela por la comisura de los labios Hermione entreabrió la boca, y Ron se fijó por primera vez en sus labios carnosos y suaves, en que no tenía el pelo de burro y que debajo de aquel orgullo podía esconderse alguien más profunda que todo aquel lujo que la rodeaba. De repente se vio desnudo ante ella, desnudo frente a aquella dama que conocía de apenas unas horas. Algo se apoderó de su ser, algo relacionado con Hermione, sentimientos que se entremezclaban produciendo una química extraña, y tal vez el nombre de la química podría ser cariño.

- ¿Qui... Quieres cenar? – se levantó de un salto, evitando mirarla, prohibiéndose a sí mismo sentir algo por ella.

Hermione asintió levemente, aún sin poder pronunciar palabra, aunque deseaba formular más de una pregunta, pero los movimientos de Ron acaparaba toda su atención.

- Puedes dormir en la cama de Harry, él no vendrá ésta noche – abrió la puerta de un pequeño armario y de su interior sacó una cesta llena de manzanas.

- ¿No me vas a atar? – el pelirrojo puso la cesta en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

- Viniste con los ojos vendados, no conoces el camino y mucho menos el bosque – hizo una pausa y añadió – No puedes escapar.

- ¿Y si intento matarte? – Sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella como si fuera la primera vez, su rostro permanecía serio y mechones rojos le ocultaban parte de la frente.

- ¿Crees que serías capaz de matarme? – Un silenció denso inundó la cabaña, tiempo en el que ambos se observaron detenidamente. ¿Lo Haría? Sólo el imaginarse la daga que había visto con anterioridad clavada en el pecho del pelirrojo la hacía estremecer, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa angustia al imaginárselo... muerto? ¿Sería que...?

- Voy a tomar el aire – dijo de repente el pelirrojo, y le hizo una seña a la cesta en dirección a Hermione – Come, debes de estar hambrienta.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejando a Hermione inundada de un sentimiento incomprensible para ella aún...

**********************************************************************************************

Frente a ella tenía a un chico rubio, de rostro pálido y afilado con mirada gris tan penetrante, que a Ginny le hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. No esperaba encontrarse al Príncipe paseando en mitad de la noche por un camino completamente desierto en el que podía ser perfectamente pasto de los ladrones. Estaba muy confundida para pensar... demasiado confundida.

Harry por su parte miraba la escena incrédulo, con una ira que nacía de un lugar inhóspito y que recorría todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre bombeara con fuerza y una vena de la sien palpitara con rapidez. No conocía al Príncipe Draco de nada, de hecho solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero desde el primer momento había sentido un odio indescriptible, de tal envergadura que sobrepasaba con creces todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora. Y el que ahora estuviera tonteando de aquella manera tan poco sutil con Ginny no lo hacía más agradable a sus ojos. De hecho hizo el intento de salir de los matorrales, pero una mirada de la pelirroja lo echó para atrás.

- Sois hermosa – Draco le cogía el rostro y la observaba desde todos los ángulos. Ginny se desprendió amablemente de su mano, que estaba fría como el hielo, y se apartó lentamente de él. El Príncipe la miró suspicaz - ¿Qué hacéis sola en la noche? Estos lugares son peligrosos para una dama como vos – la miró de arriba abajo, con un descaro que hizo que Harry soltara un bufido de entre los matorrales.

- Daba un paseo por los terrenos del Conde Flitwick – paseaba nerviosa, intentando que su mente funcionase a la velocidad del rayo – Mi caballo se desbocó y cuando pude pararlo me encontré aquí – alzó las manos y giró en redondo, sonriendo al caballero.

- El castillo de Flitwick queda lejos... – Ginny no dijo nada, aparentando la dulzura de la que todo supuesto hombre la creía dueña, aunque odiaba especialmente que la miraran del modo en que lo estaba haciendo el futuro Rey de Hogwarts. Sus ojos grises dejaban traspasar una incredulidad que no podía permitirse. 

Se dejó caer en el camino, hundiendo sus rostro entre sus manos e imitando que lloraba desconsoladamente, como siempre hacía Lady McGonagall cuando su madre no la dejaba comer más emparedados en las meriendas de la nobleza. Como se había imaginado, el Príncipe Draco se arrodilló a su lado y la protegió con uno de sus brazos, mientras que Harry, desde su escondite, hundía las uñas en la hierba, llevándose con ello trozo de tierra y hierba.

_Eso no se toca_ – se decía, como si el caballero pudiera oírle – _Ella es mía... tú... tú..._

Pero en un momento de lucidez se comparó a él con el Príncipe. Su pelo alborotado no se asemejaba en nada al peinado y rubio de Draco, ni sus ropajes eran tan exquisitos como los que él poseía. Por mucho que amara a Ginny, no podría darle todo ese lujo al que había sido acostumbrada desde que huyó de Hogwarts. Él era pobre. Un ladrón, un ladrón que no poseía nada más que una cabaña y una lechuza blanca.

- Mi castillo está cerca – dijo de repente Draco, en tono tranquilizador – Desde allí podremos avisar a tu señora para que manden a alguien a recogerte.

Harry vio como Ginny asentía, sollozando débilmente. Se levantó y montó en el caballo, echando por último un pequeño vistazo al lugar donde se escondía Harry. Sus miradas se encontraron y el chico pudo ver como los labios de la pelirroja pronunciaban un silencioso "Te quiero" antes de cabalgar tras el Príncipe Draco.

Los vio alejarse un buen trecho, hasta perderlos completamente de vista, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a su lado estaba Hedwig, su lechuza blanca, que traía una carta atada a una pata.

El erudito se llama Monsieur Lupin, descubre quién es en Hogsmeade y pide el rescate. Regresa mañana por la mañana pero manda a Hedwig con la respuesta

_                                                                   Ron_

Sacó una pluma de uno de los bolsillos y escribió con brevedad la respuesta. Luego acarició a Hedwig con dulzura y vio como la lechuza emprendía el vuelo, convirtiéndose en segundos en una pequeña mota blanca en el cielo estrellado. Miró el sendero que tenía frente a él y suspiró con pesadumbre. 

- Si quieres saber de alguien – decía en voz alta para la noche – Lo mejor es ir a hablar con las cortesanas de las Tres Escobas. 

Y guardando el pergamino con el linaje noble de Ron, se encaminó hacia Hogmeade.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola a todo el mundo ¡ya estoy aquí!. Bien, antes que nada pedir perdón por el retraso y porque el capítulo no sea del todo bueno, pero no podía dar más de mí. De verdad que lo siento.

**Reviews capítulo 6:**

* Lil Granger ^^: **Ahora lo de Ron y Hermione irá con más soltura, pero los capítulos son cortos y para ponerme en escena necesité muchos hasta llegar a donde quería. Espero que sigas leyendo. Besitos y Gracias.******

* Arwen-chan: **Draco saldrá mucho más ahora que salió en escena, sobretodo porque el pobre Harry tendrá más de un quebradero de cabeza por su culpa, y también por cierta pelirroja. Besitos y continúa con tus fics.******

* Bere Radcliffe: **Tú tienes que actualizar, ¡claro que puedes! Lo que pasa es que eres una auténtica floja. Seguiremos las dos :P. Gracias y besitos.******

* Malale : **Ron y Hermione seguirán en las suyas, pero habrá cosas que cambiarán... Gracias y besos, suerte con la tarea.******

* Yo-Io-I : **Tuviste que leer mal porque Draco no tiene el pelo negro, era la capa jajajaja. La pareja también me gusta mucho, y espero que éste te siga gustando también ¿ok? ^_^ Gracias...******

* Jessi Weasley: **Es que la escena esa era necesaria para el siguiente capítulo, si te sirve de consuelo aquí hay más RON/Herm... perdóname y besitos.******

* Yussi:** Espero que no sigas con esos instintos homicidas hacia mí.******

* Jade Potter Weasley: **Pues tus preguntas serán respondidas en próximos capítulos, tú lee y disfruta lo que puedas, venga besitos.******

* Melania Weasley: **Creo que éste review ha sido el más largo que me has dejado: Dos líneas, increíble, casi muero de la emoción jajajajaja. No hombre ya en serio, es que siempre me dejas una carita y me gusta saber vuestras opiniones. Besitos y gracias niña.******

* ^nan^ : **Jajajajaja, mente ultrapoderosa, tus respuestas en éste capítulo y ahora ¿lee!******

* La_NiNia_PiTu: **Bueno... no sé si debería decir esto, pero si coges el avión y llegas a Sevilla, solo tienes que coger un bus hacia Cádiz y allí me encontrarás, pero no voy a decirte la dirección por si sigues teniendo esos instintos homicidas tan... ejem... desarrollados... Gracias por todos y lo del cuarto mejor olvídalo ¿si? Besitos...******

* kmila : **¡Musa! Te dejaste caer por aquí por fin, jeje. Bueno gracias por todo y en parte esto también se debe a ti, que me inspiras demasiado. Besitos superpoderosa.******

* aline: **Bueno intenté buscar tu página, pero es que ni pude mirarla atentamente. Tu tranquila que ahora en vacaciones me meto y cuelgo algo. Gracias y besos. ^_^.******

* magda: **Yo le apuro y tu lees ¿ok? Besos.******

* Merodeadora_Chii: **Sé que me tardo, espero controlarme más ahora que voy a estar env acaciones, y espero también hablar contigo más a menudo Besitos.******

Los del capítulo siete los respondo en el próximo capítulo, porque estoy cansada y quiero dormir, que me he calentado mucho la cabeza para hacer éste capítulo. No está revisado, así que disculpas por las faltas. Y ahora sí, Besos y disfrutad lo que podáis.

**********************************************************************************************

**_Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts: Capítulo 8_**

Andaba por los senderos del bosque con la seguridad que le daba los años de vivir en él, de conocerlo aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados. Retiraba matorrales sin apenas percibir el rumor del viento tras sus pasos y el frío que le estremecía, observando de vez en cuando entre las ramas frondosas de los árboles la oscuridad de la noche, distraído y absorto, porque Ron tal solo pensaba, y pensaba en la dama que descansaba en su cabaña.

No es que le gustase la idea de tenerla en casa, pero no soportaba que una chica llorase, por muy caprichosa y princesa que fuera, aunque todo terminaría cuando Harry encontrara a ese erudito llamado Lupin. Y por primera vez le vino a la cabeza el hecho de que cuando el misterioso sabio pagara el rescate por ella ya no la vería más, y menos posibilidades tendría cuando regresara a su Francia natal. Y aquello, sin saber porqué, hizo que su estómago sufriera una violenta sacudida.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo, pateando la tierra que había bajo sus pies furioso a la vez que se maldecía por sentir lo que sentía, porque ni sabía exactamente qué cosa extraña le estaba pasando. No soportaba sus altivez, ni aquel sarcasmo ni orgullo con el que le atacaba. Sin embargo estaba el hecho de que al ver correr las lágrimas por su rostro algo dentro de él le hizo sentirse el ser mas rastrero que conociese, y conocía a muchos, a decir verdad.

- Me está volviendo loco – dijo en alto cuando llegó a un claro del bosque, donde una cascada caía desde un acantilado formando un lago. Allí apenas había árboles, y la luna se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, donde se veía con perfección el fondo con pequeñas placas que le daban un reflejo dorado. Se sentó en una roca cercana a la orilla, apoyando el codo en el muslo, repitiendo de nuevo que se estaba volviendo loco.

- A decir verdad nunca ha estado muy cuerdo, Sir Ronald – el pelirrojo se giró, viendo a su lado a un pequeño hombrecito, y cuando decimos pequeño, es pequeño. Medía apenas veinte centímetros, y vestía pantalones y camiseta verde, con un gracioso sombrero rojo chillón con una pluma amarilla del mismo color que sus zapatos. 

- Hola Merrick – saludó Ron sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras el pequeño ser balanceaba sus pies sentado en la piedra, ladeando la cabeza al ritmo unísono de sus pies. Sus barba castaña con tonos rojizos le daba aspecto de bonachón, y al quitarse el sombrero dejó ver que el cabello estaba veteado de gris.

- Hacía tiempo que no se le veía por aquí, solo viene a visitar el lago Leprechaun cuando tiene serios problemas – hizo una pausa, esperando que su acompañante le diera una explicación, pero el pelirrojo no parecía querer decir nada, así que lanzó la pregunta al aire - ¿Dinero?

Ron negó con lentitud, con sus ojos azules observaban el fondo del lago, donde miles de placas  redondas y doradas brillaban, y es que el oro leprechaun era precioso bajo el reflejo del agua y la luna.

- Es una chica – respondió distraído, y Merrick se echó a reír alegremente a su lado, golpeándose las rodillas alegremente.

- No me va a decir ahora, sir Ronald, que está enamorado – aquel tono socarrón hizo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño ¿Sería eso? Imposible, él nunca podría sentir algo por esa princesa caprichosa, con ese cabello castaño enmarañado y sus ojos marrones. Ni por su carita llorosa, ni por la barbilla que le temblaba cuando reprimía el llanto. No, definitivamente no era esa su enfermedad.

- Ella es una noble francesa – le contó al viejo hombrecito – La secuestramos en el sendero que va a Hogsmeade desde el puerto – suspiró con resignación y se levantó de la roca, comenzando a dar vueltas de un lado a otro – Resulta que vamos a pedir un rescate por ella a su maestro, que es un erudito.

- ¿Un sabio? – Ron asintió y el leprechaun se puso en pie sobre la roca - ¿Tenía los ojos dorados?

- Sí. Viajaba con ella en un barco que venía de Francia – el hombrecito silbó impresionado mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con su pie derecho. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño de nuevo, parándose en la orilla del lago – Y la damita es toda una fiera ¡Intentó escapar! Y lo único que hacía era insultarnos, la muy caprichosa.

Cruzó los brazos, imitando la postura de un niño pequeño que se le niega una golosina. Merrick tras él sonreía. Con una mano se acariciaba la barba y tenía las cejas alzadas.

- Así que hablando con claridad, la Dama le dejó con la boca abierta ¿no? – Ron ladeó la cabeza con irritación. Seguía sin girarse, y vio como un pez naranja saltaba entre las aguas de la cascada. Chasqueó la lengua, y volvió a patear el suelo con fuerza, levantando arenisca como si de niebla se tratase.

- ¡Sí, maldita sea, sí! – se revolvió el cabello y miró al leprechaun, que seguía manteniendo su gesto bonachón – Las mujeres lloran cuando se les atraca, cuando gritas o cuando les enseñas una daga. Ésta simplemente te mira de una manera que te deja sin palabras.

- Y no te gusta sentir eso ¿cierto?

- ¡No, no me gusta! ¡No quiero ver como ante ella me derrumbo, no quiero imaginarme que...! – hizo una mueca, como si el solo pensar en ella le sorprendiera, y chasqueando la lengua con reprobación volvió a girarse, cogiendo una pequeña piedra y lanzándola al lago. – Me está volviendo loco Merrick, loco de verdad.

Se revolvió el cabello, viendo como una pequeña bandada de pájaro emprendía el vuelo. Escuchó el rumor de la cascada y los matorrales del claro moverse por el viento.

- ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí!? – preguntó desesperado, respirando hondo antes de tumbarse cerca de la orilla, donde el agua del algo le mojaba las puntas de los cabellos. Tras él sintió unos trotes suaves que resultaron ser los pasos del pequeño Merrick, que sonreía bajo su espesa barba.

- Porque vos, sir Ronald, se ha enamorado.

**********************************************************************************************

Lady Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sencillamente le parecía imposible. Siguió a Ron a cierta distancia desde que había salido de la cabaña. Caminó intentando no perder el rastro del pelirrojo, escondiéndose entre los matorrales más cercanos al ver que se sentaba en aquella roca junto al hermoso lago. Cuando el leprechaun apareció creía que aquello pertenecía a su imaginación, viejas leyendas que de pequeña te cuentan para que te duermas en noches de tormentas, pero aquel hombrecito era real, de hecho demasiado real, aunque a Ron no pareció impresionarle su presencia. 

Escuchó al hombrecillo hablar alegremente con el pelirrojo, y aunque no era su estilo, puso especial atención cuando hizo mención de un problema con cierta chica francesa. Sonrió victoriosa cuando vio como el ladrón realmente estaba impresionado de su actitud, pero unas risas del tal Merrick la hicieron atender de nuevo a la conversación.

- Porque vos, sir Ronald, se ha enamorado. 

De repente sintió que el mundo se paralizaba a su alrededor, y que por muy hondo que pudiese llegar a respirar el aire no le llegaba a sus pulmones. Se removió inquieta entre los matorrales que la ocultaban, enganchándose la capa de viaje en una de las ramas. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de ella? Eso era surrealista. Siempre le estaba gritando, la tenía atada como un animal  para cobrar por ella como si de una pieza de caza se tratase, ¡y le dijo que tenía pelo de burro! Pero algo dentro de ella habló por primera vez.

_"¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes exactamente por ese mendigo Lady Hermione?"_

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando darle respuesta a la pregunta que su conciencia le hacía. Ella... ella nada. Miró de nuevo a Ron, que se había levantado y gritaba como un energúmeno por todo el claro del bosque. Se fijó en el pelo pelirrojo, en sus mechones y el ceño fruncido que le multiplicaba las pecas. También observó sus ojos, ojos azules que la miraron con ternura al curarle las llagas de las cuerdas.

- Es pobre – dijo en un murmullo – Un bruto que no sabe tratar a las mujeres, que vive en el bosque como los animales y... y... 

_¿Piensas que es guapo Madmoiselle Hermione? ¿Te gusta el ladrón?_

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y llevándose las manos a la sien. 

-¡CÁLLATE YA MALDITA CONCIENCIA! – gritó en un intento desesperado por deshacerse de sus pensamientos. Y en esos instantes los matorrales se abrieron de par en par como si de una puerta se tratase.

*********************************************************************************************

El camino a Hogsmeade no se le hizo tan largo a Harry como debiera de esperar, en realidad iba tan inmerso en su mente, que apenas vio cuando llegó a la entrada del pueblo. Las _"Tres Escobas"  _era una de las cantinas más concurridas del lugar. La hidromiel era la mejor, el ambiente bastante familiar a pesar de que siempre llegaban nuevos extranjeros, y las cortesanas se consideraban las más bellas de toda la comarca. El bar siempre estaba abierto tanto de noche como de día, y su dueña, la señora Rosmerta , siempre se encontraba tras la barra, acechando a cualquiera que no pagara la cuenta. 

- Hola Rosmerta – saludó Harry sin mucho entusiasmo, a pesar de que la hermosa mujer le puso de inmediato una enorme jarra de hidromiel bajo sus narices.

- Te veo desanimado chico – se apoyó en la barra dejando que su cabello rubio y largo tocara la madera gastada y sonrió de medio lado, como siempre hacía cuando tenía un negocio bueno entre manos - ¿Qué haces por aquí a éstas horas y sin tu amigo? 

Los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron con los azules de ella, y tragó saliva cuando divisó el pronunciado escote de su traje, que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos. 

- Busco a Cho – miró las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del local y de nuevo a Rosmerta - ¿Está en su habitación?

La chica asintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera.

- Pero no me la distraigas mucho – le dijo cuando había llegado al primer descansillo – Entra a trabajar dentro de media hora.

Los pasos de Harry fueron seguidos por el continuo crujido de la madera de los escalones, y es que _"Las tres Escobas"_  era la cantina más famosa de todo Hogwarts, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una auténtica pocilga. La habitación de Cho era la tercera empezando por la derecha, la que tenía una campana colgada en la entrada, y es que las reglas de la chica eran sencillas: _"Quién quiera verme, que llame"_. Así que con toda la alegría que pudo reunir en esos momentos hizo sonar la pequeña campanilla de plata.

Al instante salió una mujer de cabello negro y ojos asiáticos muy oscuros. Llevaba un traje morado que rayaba en lo ridículo y alrededor del cuello una bufanda de plumas rosas que Harry juraría que gimieron cuando Cho arrancó unas cuantas al verlo en el umbral.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo él como único saludo, y ella sonrió, agarrándolo por la camisa para hacerlo entrar en la habitación y besarle con urgencia. 

Y lo que pasó luego Harry apenas supo cómo ocurrió, simplemente de un momento a otro se vio tumbado en la cama con Cho encima, que le arrancaba en aquellos instantes su camisa con desesperación. Iba ya desabrochando los pantalones cuando el muchacho pensó en alguien, un alguien que no se podía sacar de su cabeza por mucho que quisiera: Ginny. Harry abrió los ojos llenos de espanto, irguiéndose casi de forma automática, y a su alrededor se escuchó un sonoro ¡PUM! perteneciente al cuerpo de Cho, que se había caído al suelo cuando el muchacho se había levantado.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! – tenía el pelo negro desordenado y sus ojos rajados lo miraban con furia.

- Vine... vine a hablar contigo – se había puesto en pie y caminaba por la habitación con el torso descubierto – Necesito información.

Cho bufó desde el suelo con un deje de indignación, echándose un mechón largo y negro hacia atrás

- No apareces en una semana, ni una mísera lechuza para decir que sigues vivo – la chica respiraba con dificultad, el pecho subiendo y bajando a toda velocidad – Y cuando apareces lo único que quieres es ¡¿HABLAR?! – cruzó los brazos y lo miró con rencor – No pienses que te voy a guardar fidelidad si sigues tratándome así.

- Cho eres una cortesana – argumentó Harry – Creo que fidelidad es lo que menos me puedes guardar en toda tu vida.

Lo dijo con toda la inocencia de la que precisaba, pero la chica no pensó lo mismo y quitándose uno de sus tacones se lo tiró, dándole en la cabeza. Harry calló al suelo y  Cho lo arrastró por los pantalones hasta el pasillo, cerrando su puerta de un portazo. Harry se rascó la parte de la cabeza que la chica le había agredido y cuando hacía el intento de ponerse en pie la puerta volvió a abrirse y una tela blanca le cayó ésta vez en la cara. Cuando la cogió vio que era su camisa. Se la puso con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz de reunir en esos momentos y suspirando con resignación golpeó la puerta.

- Cho...

- ¡Olvídame! – le gritó la chica, y Harry suspiró de nuevo, dándose por vencido y echando a andar hacia la escaleras mientras calculaba que en una semana Cho apenas recordaría la causa de su disputa. Ella era así, a veces incluso nombraba a otro estando con Harry, y realmente no era algo que al chico le preocupase, simplemente era una compañía como cualquier otra. 

Junto a Rosmerta se bebió otra jarra de hidromiel (ésta vez tuvo que pagar), y apoyado en su brazo se adormiló hasta que se le cerraron los ojos. Harry soñó entonces con un cabello rojo, un cuerpo lleno de pecas y una sonrisa infantil que apenas creía que existía.

- ¿Harry? – la chica lo llamaba y él iba a su encuentro.

- Ginny... – decía casi en un susurró, sintiendo un zarandeo a su alrededor.

- Soy Luna Harry, Luna ¿recuerdas? – al oír el nombre los ojos del chico se abrieron, encontrando frente a él a una chica de melena larga y rubia. Tenía las cejas un poco alzadas y unos ojos azules que le daban aspecto de loca.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó frotándose los ojos, escuchando de fondo la risa estridente de la muchacha.

- Estás en _"Las Tres Escobas"_ ¿no recuerdas? – se acercó a Harry contoneando sus caderas bajo el vestido azul y silbó cuando se dio cuenta del moratón que tenía en la cabeza.

- Fue Cho – aclaró – Que se siente insultada cuando le recuerdo que es cortesana.

Luna rió de nuevo y poniendo las manos en jarra se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes como es Chang, es muy sensible. – cruzó los brazos, sonriendo de forma socarrona – No sé cómo puedes estar con ella. – Harry iba a replicar, pero la chica lo interrumpió - ¿Y Ron?

- En casa, no se encontraba bien – Luna entrecerró los ojos azules, asintiendo levemente.

- Ya... – tomó asiento al lado de Harry, poniendo en la mesa su cerveza de mantequilla y mirándolo con esa fijeza que en Luna daba miedo – Espero que como ladrón seas más bueno, porque mentir se te da de pena.

Harry bajó la vista y quitándole de las manos la cerveza bebió y luego miró de nuevo a la chica. Cho estaba enfadada, pero tal vez ella... si Luna pudiera...

- ¿Conoces a un sabio llamado Lupin? – echó la pregunta al aire, y después la cortesana frunció el ceño. Pidió otra cerveza que Harry pagó gustoso, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Se llama Monsieur Remus Lupin – respondió después de un silencio que al chico le pareció eterno – Es un inglés que emigró a Francia hace muchos años al estar en persecución – Harry abrió la boca pero Luna averiguando su pregunta añadió – No sé los motivos por el cual el Rey lo quería muerto, pero se rumorea que son políticos.

- ¿Y dónde se hospeda? – Luna chasqueó la lengua, enredando sus dedos en uno de sus mechones de forma distraída.

- En un castillo llamado Zollverein a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Pertenece a la dama que acompaña... – sonrió con picardía – Que por cierto, ha sido secuestrada por unos ladrones en el sendero que va al puerto.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con inocencia fingida, y ella soltó una carcajada, acercándose al oído de Harry con extrema lentitud, haciendo que la piel del chico se le erizase.

- Ya te dije que no vales para mentir – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gra... ¡Gracias! – gritó cuando el muchacho salió de su estupor, pero Luna solo meneó la mano en el aire sin importancia, volviéndose hacia Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Dile a Ron que lo echo de menos

- Él a ti también – respondió y ella entornó los ojos sonriendo aún.

- No tienes remedio Harry, aunque se te diga sigues mintiendo igual – y el cuerpo voluptuoso de Luna se perdió escaleras arriba.

**********************************************************************************************

- Ho... hola – fue lo único que se ocurrió decir al apartar las ramas de los matorrales y encontrarse a la Princesita entre ellos, envuelta en una capa que ya daba pena y temblando de arriba abajo sin tener una explicación coherente. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban con pánico y vio como su pecho bajaba y subía acelerando la respiración. Entonces a su mente vino el hecho de que si estaba allí tal vez habría escuchado su conversación con Merrick, y el pensar aquello hizo que la temperatura subiera a sus mejillas, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

- Lo... lo siento – se disculpó, con una mano en el pecho y otra en la arena – Yo... no me gusta quedarme sola y... te vi salir y...

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo ahí escondida? – el ceño se le frunció al instante, cruzando los brazos – Creía que la Marquesa sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está considerado como una falta de educación.

Lady Hermione parpadeó varias veces, intentando que la vergüenza no se viera reflejada en sus mejillas, aquello no le podía pasar a ella, no podía ser que...

- ¡Ah! Así que vos sois la Dama que le robaste el corazón – Merrick se había acercado hasta los matorrales. Tenía una mano en la barba y la otra en uno de los tirantes de sus pantalones verdes – No me extraña que le guste tanto, sir Ronald, es realmente hermosa.

- ¡Merrick! – gritó Ron, y Hermione vio con diversión que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo muy gracioso, y sin poder contenerse soltó una risita.

- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! – preguntó el pelirrojo con desagrado, y el leprechaun la señaló con alegría.

- Pues que se está riendo de vos, ¿o es que no lo ve?

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica! ¡Ya sé que se está riendo de mí!

- ¿Entonces por qué pregunta? – Ron entornó los ojos azules, dando por perdida la causa de hacerle ver al viejo Merrick lo que significaba retórica, y luego miró a la morena, que seguía en el suelo. Ya no temblaba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

_"Me gustaría que siempre sonriera"_ – pensó el pelirrojo, y aquello sembró un sentimiento más de duda dentro de su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente la cabeza, apartando sus cavilaciones y le tendió a la Princesita la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hermione observó la mano, y luego se adentró en esas profundidades azules que Ron tenía por ojos y al sentir el contacto de sus pieles una chispas azules saltó entre ellos haciendo que se apartaran.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó la morena, frotándose los dedos - ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo sé – respondió Ron, frotándose también su mano.

- Los leprechauns – habló Merrick – tenemos una leyenda. – observó a ambos chicos con una sonrisa y prosiguió con su explicación – Se dice que las almas gemelas fueron separadas al nacer, y se unen en la tierra cuando son mayores.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? – preguntó la chica ceñuda, sin entender la explicación del hombrecillo.

- Las almas vagan por el mundo buscando a su otra mitad y se dice que cuando se encuentran... – hizo unos movimientos con los dedos, y una risa bonachona salió de su barba – Cuando se encuentran y se tocan producen... chispas.

- ¿Cómo?

Pero ante de que pudiera responder la pregunta de Ron, Merrick desapareció con un Plop, dejando a ambos chicos impresionados.

**********************************************************************************************

Capítulo terminado, no está revisado porque no tenía muchas ganas, sorry. En el próximo capítulo pondré algo de Draco/Ginny y veremos qué pasa entre Ron y Lady Hermione. Hasta entonces sed bueno. ¡Besos!


	9. Capítulo 9

Bueno, de nuevo con vosotros, sé que me he tardado, mil perdones, pero entre que no tengo internet, y ahora ando liada porque las cosas del amor andan bien (¡por fin!) pues ya veis, por primera vez me siento feliz y me olvidé un poquillo de escribir ^^. No me matéis...

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a Meiko y a Jorge, que lo quiero mucho. Ahora leed. Recordad que si me matáis el fic no tiene continuación ¿ok? (Dato importante) Y ya de antemano pediros disculpas por la tardanza y por el capítulo, que en mi opinión lo veo nefasto, pero sino publicaba ya Meiko me iba a matar ^_^. ¡BESOS!**

**********************************************************************************************

**_Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts:_****_ Capítulo 9_**

Cabalgaban por el sendero de arenisca, dejando a su paso las huellas en forma de herraduras de ambos caballos. Ginny iba envuelta en su capa, y de vez en cuando notaba como su cuerpo se estremecía, sin saber a ciencia cierta si se trataba por el frío o por la imponente compañía. Encontrarse al mismísimo Príncipe de Hogwarts cuando estaba con Harry no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero ahora tenía que acarrear con las consecuencias, sobre todo sabiendo que el amigo de su hermano corría peligro debido a su busca y captura. 

- Vais muy callada – habló por primera vez el Príncipe, con esa arrogancia tan característica en la nobleza impregnada en cada palabra, cada movimiento y cada mirada. Ginny lo observó desde su posición, tal y como le habían enseñado: humilde y obediente, como si él fuera el dios del universo. Y en cierto modo así era. Un Dios bastante guapo, por cierto...

- Solo pensaba en... si vos no me hubierais encontrado yo... yo... – imitó a la perfección el papel de mujer afligida; era mejor parecer tonta y ser inteligente, que luego creerte inteligente y no serlo. Y la pelirroja sabía de eso demasiado. El chico sonrió con superioridad, acercando más su caballo al de la muchacha. Una mano enguantada rozó el cuello de la dama, y Ginny notó como le apartaban el cabello largo y rojo para que su piel, blanca y pecosa, quedara descubierta.

- Sois tan hermosa... – los ojos grises no miraban al frente, sino el rostro moteado de la muchacha, que permanecía tranquilo como una mañana fría y llena de rocío. 

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, de esa joven misteriosa que ni era noble ni era nada. Nunca Draco Malfoy se había sentido de ese modo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿por qué ahora?. Dentro de él, en su cuerpo, crecía un arrebato extraño, algo que hacía que su corazón golpeara con fuerza en sus oídos. Era algo que tenía ella, algo que esa dama poseía y no tenía otra. Ni siquiera una joven de sangre real... solo esa dama de cabello tan rojo como el mismo fuego.

Ginny por su parte permanecía intranquila. No le gustaba que el futuro Rey la tratara así, como si lo único que valiera en esa vida fuera su belleza. Pero estaba acostumbrada a que eso fuera uno de los factores que predominaban entre los matrimonios de las altas noblezas europeas. 

Eso... y una buena dote. 

El dinero siempre se había tenido en cuenta, y sobre todo cuando una familia estaba arruinada y necesitaba tierras para aparentar una riqueza que no poseían. Así podía acabar una joven de veinte años casada con un viejo que le doblara la edad solo porque así tendría medio país en tierras de cultivo.

Observó el cabello rubio del Príncipe, su porte elegante y altanero y aquellos ojos grises que ya no la observaban y parecían dos luceros en la noche.

"_Es muy atractivo... quizá demasiado para que alguna dama de alta alcurnia  pudiera resistirse a sus encantos. Y él lo sabe"_

En esos instantes le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su señora, Lady McGonagall, y la cara de espanto que pondría al descubrir que el Heredero de Hogwarts había "rescatado" a su Dama de Compañía del bosque más peligroso de todo el Reino. Se imaginó a la joven viniendo a todo correr al castillo del Rey con sus mejores galas, muy peinada y la cara sumamente maquillada hasta llegar a lo ridículo. No pudo contener una risita divertida, que le resultó difícil de ocultar por la sospechosa tos que le entró repentinamente.

- Vaya... parece que mi presencia os causa gracia – dijo el Príncipe con la cejas alzadas, no dando crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Nadie en su presencia había osado a reírse, es más, toda joven que conocía había permanecido embelesada mirándole y con las mejillas tornadas en rosadas ¿por qué ella no estaba así?¿por qué se veía tan desenvuelta con él, que era el heredero de ese vasto Imperio? 

La muchacha pelirroja rió ya sin esconder su sonrisa, y Draco descubrió que le encantaba. Sonaba como si cien campanillas de cristal tintinearan al unísono, y se sintió afortunado de estar allí solo con ella, en un bosque oscuro donde nadie pudiera ver que el Príncipe fuerte y orgulloso, Draco Malfoy, era vencido por una risa de cristal.

- Pensaba en mi Señora, Mi señor – susurró Ginny, conteniendo la risa para poder hablar sin entrecortar las palabras – Estoy segura de que estará feliz de venir a recogerme a su castillo...

Draco levantó la barbilla, y fue él quien rió esta vez. Una risa queda, que a Ginny le sonó desprovista de humor.

- Usted, Madmoiselle, es una descarada – la pelirroja arrugó la nariz, y Draco descubrió, con satisfacción, que de esa forma se multiplicaban las pecas en su rostro pálido y juvenil – No me mire de ese modo, sino me veré obligado a besarla. 

- Y yo me veré obligada a oponer resistencia – repuso Ginny, alzando la barbilla y desafiando al mismo Príncipe. Draco la miró incrédulo, pero comprobó que hablaba en serio. ¿Desde cuando una mujer se le rebelaba?

- Nadie desafía al Rey. – respondió tan fríamente como le permitieron los ojos oscuros como dagas de Ginny, fijos en él ¿por qué le infundía tanto respeto esa dama?

- Vos no sois Rey aún – aquello hizo que las mandíbulas de Draco se apretaran con tanta fuerza que juraría sus dientes rechinaron. Entonces todo sucedió con rapidez. Su caballo se alzó en las patas traseras, y el pelaje negro con reflejos azulados se vio hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, que aparecía tras unas nubes que anunciaban tormenta. Golpeó el suelo de arena con fuerza, levantando polvareda, y el caballo negro de Ginny, a su lado y nervioso, se removió de tal manera que la joven acabó cayendo al camino de arenisca.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – pero la pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de maldecir, porque sintió que una fuerza extraña la alzaba hasta ponerla en pie. Le dolía la mayoría de los huesos, y al levantar la vista aturdida y observar aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos como dos lagunas en invierno, se estremeció bajo su vestido oscuro y su capa.

Intentó zafarse, pero Draco la sujetaba con tanta fuerza y estaba tan dolorida por la caída de su caballo que aún no había recobrado todas sus energías como para plantarle batalla. Notó la mano enguantada en su cuello, y la piel se le erizó hasta tal extremo que pensó que le habían tirado un cubo de agua fría. 

Con un movimiento brusco Draco la acercó a él... y la besó.

Eran unos labios fríos, y mostraban toda la rabia y fuerza de la que hacía gala el heredero. Por mucho que intentara separarse no lo consiguió, pues el Príncipe la tenía bien asida por la nuca y Ginny dudó, después de aquello, que hubiera intentado de algún modo desasirse de aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron ambos parecían aturdidos. Los ojos de Draco mostraban rabia e indignación, pero seguridad. Ginny en cambio tenía la respiración agitada, la cara más pálida de lo normal y juraría que la sangre de sus venas se había helado dentro de ella.

- Nadie desafía al Rey – susurró él contra los labios de la joven, y Ginny lo miró por unos instantes, el tiempo justo y necesario para plantarle un sonoro bofetón en la cara. 

- Tampoco nadie desafía a Virginia Weasley – espetó, limpiando con el dorso del escotado vestido sus labios suaves y carnosos. 

Draco entreabrió la boca a la vez que se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia Ginny, que permanecía sujeta por un brazo, pero cuando iba a responder se paró en seco. Unos soldados con lanzas, espadas y arcos aparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche. Ginny se sobresaltó, pero el Príncipe no parecía contrariado. 

- ¡¡Abrid las puertas del Castillo!! – gritó uno de ellos, que tenía unas cintas verdes y plata alrededor de su armadura - ¡¡El Príncipe ha vuelto!!

Ginny sintió como la fuerza en su brazo disminuía y Draco anduvo delante de ella en dirección a una gran fortaleza de piedra que se alzaba imponente a mitad del camino. Era un castillo de piedra ruda y oscura, donde ondeaba una gran bandera verde y plata con una serpiente plateada y una H del mismo color. 

En cuanto el Príncipe puso un pie en el interior del castillo, todo su poder se hizo perceptible. Un hombre bajito y regordete salió de entre las enormes puertas que daban paso a la fortaleza amurallada. El cabello castaño escaseaba en su cabeza y sudaba de manera excesiva. Dio pequeños saltitos, retorciéndose las manos nervioso, hasta llegar a la figura imponente y elegante de Draco, que ni siquiera lo miró.

- Bu-buenas no-noches, Príncipe ¿qué tal su paseo? – el muchacho no contestó, solo señaló a Ginny con la barbilla mientras se quitaba los guantes y la capa oscura con broches de plata y se la daba al hombrecito, que temblaba insistentemente.

- Se llama Virginia Weasley, es la Dama de compañía de Lady McGonagall, sobrina del Conde Flitwick – el hombrecillo miraba con sus ojos llorosos a la muchacha, que permaneció callada, aún contrariada por la actitud de Draco con ella – Mandar a un emisario para que vengan a recogerla.

- ¿A- ahora, M-mi Señor? – Draco lo fulminó con sus ojos claros.

- ¿No me entendiste? –  le espetó con furia contenida. El sirviente dio un saltito y asintió con rapidez, siguiendo con sus ojos redondos y pequeños los andares de Draco, que se dirigía hacia el castillo alto y robusto. Luego volvió su mirada llorosa a Ginny, que había permanecido en el mismo sitio. De repente aquel hombrecito dejó de temblar, y el sudor no se hizo apenas perceptible, decididamente el Príncipe le imponía demasiado respeto.

- Bueno, Bienvenida al Castillo del Rey – le dijo amablemente, tendiendo la mano para coger la capa que la pelirroja comenzaba a quitarse – Me llamo Sir Peter Petigrew, y soy caballero de Hogwarts.

**********************************************************************************************

Harry no tardó en dar con el majestuoso castillo llamado Zollverein. Como le había comentado Luna, la fortaleza se encontraba en las afueras de Hogsmeade, enfrente del hermoso lago que bañaba las tierras de Hogwarts y en el que, según contaban los rumores, habitaba un calamar gigante.

Cuando Harry llegó a la majestuosa entrada, presidida por un hermoso jardín, un sirviente de aspecto ajado se acercó a él. Tenía el cabello largo y graso, encanecido por algunos lados y entre sus manos portaba una vela larga y fina que dejaba ver, entre penumbras, su rostro blanco y huesudo, donde dos ojos fantasmagóricos observaban  la figura del ladrón acercársele. Miró a Harry de hito en hito, desde sus botas embarradas hasta su capa de viaje. Al finalizar hizo un mohín de disgusto con su nariz ganchuda.

- ¿Deseaba ver a alguien el Señor? – la voz chillona resonó en la tranquilidad de la noche, haciendo que los oídos de Harry zumbaran a causa de la hidromiel y las cervezas de mantequilla. Se llevó una mano a su cabello negro, dándose fuerzas para poder mentir con tanta facilidad como le era posible a su amigo Ron.

- Buscaba a Monsieur Remus Lupin – dijo decidido, sacudiendo, sin necesitarlo en absoluto, los cuellos de su capa. La verdad es que la hidromiel le daba unas fuerzas increíbles, se admiró.

- El Señor Lupin está descansando – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro el sirviente, ceñudo y con aspecto de pocos amigos. Observó de nuevo sus botas embarradas, y le sonrió con suficiencia – Si desea dejarle algún mensaje...

- Dígale que la Dama se encuentra en buen estado – Harry, que no había dejado de sacudirse en vano su capa, levantó los ojos verdes, y vio con gran sorpresa que la petulancia del hombre había dado paso a una cara de desconcierto. La barbilla del anciano tembló –  Por cincuenta galeones mañana en la noche descansará en la recámara de su... – miró alrededor, sonriendo aún – de su _casita_. Claro, si él quiere cooperar...

El ladrón se giró, echando a andar hacia la puerta, sin esperar respuesta y dejando al sirviente en un estado de shock. Alzó, de camino a la puerta de entrada, su mano derecha a la altura del pecho, y comenzó a contar.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuat..._

- ¡¡Espere!!

_"Lo sabía", _se dijo Harry, triunfante. 

El anciano venía trotando hacia el joven, que tenía las cejas en alzas. Respiró agitadamente antes de hablar de nuevo: 

– El Señor lo recibirá... ahora mismo... por favor... acompáñeme.

Las puertas de roble macizo del castillo se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver una estancia rectangular, iluminada por antorchas altas dispuestas de tal manera que quedara cualquier rincón en penumbra sin llegar a la oscuridad. En el centro, una alfombra presidía el lugar, con una mesa fabricada del mismo material que las puertas. En ella, con letras doradas, pudo leer nombres alrededor de un hermoso fénix dibujado en el centro de la tabla.__

_"Peter, Remus, Sirius & James. Por Hogwarts. Por el Bien"._

- Quédese aquí, voy a avisar al amo – el sirviente desapareció por unas escaleras de piedra pulida y blanca, dejando a Harry solo en el lugar.

Intentaba fijarse en la decoración de la estancia, en sus cuadros y sus cortinajes, pero esa mesa... había algo... ¿de qué le sonaban todos esos nombres? Claro, Remus era el erudito que acompañaba a la dama, pero Sirius, y James.

- James – repitió en alto Harry, pasando sus dedos por la mesa maciza. Fijó sus ojos verdes en el fénix, y si supiera que era imposible habría jurado que el ave se había movido unos centímetros hacia el nombre que había mencionado en alto.

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, y Harry se giró tan bruscamente que el cuello le dio un tirón. Ante él estaba el hombre de ojos dorados. Vestía una camisa oscura y unos pantalones negros gastados. Su figura, en penumbra, tenía un porte distinguido y elegante, muy alejando a lo que estaba acostumbrado Harry. Anduvo unos pasos en dirección al ladrón, parándose bajo el halo de luz que dejaba una de las antorchas.

- Así que tu eres el que tiene a Hermione – Sus ojos dorados brillaron y Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Cincuenta galeones – el erudito alzó unas cejas perfectas y un mechón castaño le cayó a la frente – Esa es la cantidad que pedimos por ella.

- ¿Pedimos? – asintió levemente, con la boca entreabierta – Ah si...que sois más.

- Exacto – de repente Harry sintió una ganas tremendas de preguntarle al misterioso Remus Lupin por la mesa y aquel fénix que parecía mágico, pero el sentido común le contuvo ¿quién iba a creer la historia de un pobre ladrón?. 

Lupin se acercó a la mesa, pasándole un dedo por la base, entonces Harry vio, maravillado, como el fénix movía sus alas y su cabeza en dirección al nombre grabado en dorado de Remus Lupin. El erudito sonrió, pero cuando miró a Harry su aspecto bonachón cambió por completo para dar paso a uno más cruel.

- Mañana a la medianoche en el camino que va al puerto. Allí haremos el trueque – entrecerró sus ojos – Si le hacéis daño os mataré.

- Tranquilo, todos saldremos beneficiados en el trato – dijo el ladrón tranquilamente, pero la sacudida de su estómago le advirtió que aquel hombre hablaba en serio. La estancia se iluminó con un destello plateado, y al mirar por uno de los ventanales del lugar, Harry pudo comprobar que una tormenta había estallado. 

- Maldita sea – masculló, apoyándose distraídamente en la mesa de madera maciza. 

Entonces se escuchó en la habitación algo más que el ruido de la tormenta. Era un canto, un canto triste y hermoso. Harry miró al erudito, que lo observaba con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos. 

Ambos tenían una de sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, y el fénix de la madera batía las alas y abría el pico, de donde salía aquel canto que inundaba la estancia. Una luz cegadora salió de la mesa y ambos hombres tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no quedar cegados por el resplandor. La luz se fue apagando poco a poco, y sin tiempo de decir nada, Harry se vio sujeto por el erudito.

- ¡¡Cómo hiciste eso!! – lo zarandeó violentamente, Harry aún estaba confuso por lo sucedido - ¿¡Quién te enseñó el secreto!?

Remus acercó al ladrón a su rostro, y entonces su cara y sus ojos se contorsionaron en una mueca de pánico. Con la luz de la antorcha cercana, aquella figura que había permanecido todo el tiempo en penumbra cobraba rasgos ahora apreciables. Tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos de un verde brillante... y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Una cicatriz que Remus había visto años atrás en alguien...

- ¿Harry?

En las escaleras sonaron pasos rápidos, y pronto el hombre pálido y de melena grasienta apareció con otros dos sirvientes más.

- ¿¿¡¡Señor qué ha sido eso!!?? – Remus giró para ver al hombre, y ese fue el momento oportuno para que Harry se zafara y echara a correr, abriendo las puertas de la entrada de par en par y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la tormenta. Lupin lo vio alejarse, aún con los ojos dorados desorbitados y la respiración agitada. Sentía las gotas de lluvia en su rostro, y una mano huesuda que le apretaba con delicadeza su hombro.

- Oímos un ruido Monsieur, y nos asustamos... ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Remus Lupin sonrió, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro y la camisa oscura se le pegaba en algunas partes a la piel.

- Hoy el fénix despertó, Robert – miró al sirviente, aún con la sonrisa en su boca – La estirpe de los Reyes del pasado están llamados a reinar de nuevo. Hogwarts se salvará... y un verdadero Rey gobernará.

**********************************************************************************************

Hermione permanecía en el suelo, con el traje manchado y el corazón bombeando sangre a toda velocidad. Aquel misterioso Merrick acababa de desaparecer, pero la sombra de lo que dijo quedaba aún presente en ellos. Ron la observaba desde sus ojos azules, tan fijos en ella que sentía un escalofrío extraño. El chico le volvió a tender la mano, parpadeando varias veces. Hermione lo observó con un aire mezcla de incredulidad y escepticismo.

- No pensarás que voy a aceptar tu mano ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha. Pero Ron solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente en apariencia.

- Tranquila, estoy seguro de que no eres mi alma gemela, así que no seas tan infantil y dame la mano.

- ¡No soy infantil! – repuso la muchacha airada, tendiéndole la mano de nuevo al ladrón con rabia e indignación, que la ayudó a ponerse en pie sin apenas dificultad. 

Hermione observó sus manos un momento, apartándola después como si quemara el tener la piel de Ron rozando la suya. La verdad es que se había creído por un momento el cuento del leprechaun, pero ahora se había demostrado que todo era mentira, y que ellos no podían ser entonces alma gemelas ¿y por qué se sentía tan mal pensando en ello?. 

Observó a Ron, que tenía su mirada fija en el lago, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había dicho Merrick?¿Y cómo demonios estaba tan seguro de que ella no era su alma gemela? Soltó un bufido de indignación, sacudiéndose con fuerza los bajos del vestido.

- Pues... no creas que yo... me creí... lo que ese...ese enano dijo – se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia, esperando que el chico respondiera, pero él mantenía su silencio. Hermione tomó aire y continuó - Jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú.

- Oh, y tu te crees la Reina de la Belleza ¿no? – le replicó el ladrón girándose con rapidez para quedar frente a frente de la muchacha, observando desde su pelo revuelto hasta su vestido ajado. La verdad es que era linda, pero claro, a lo mejor se veía linda por el entorno, o por el reflejo de las placas del lago o... por esos ojos marrones tan hermosos, que brillaban ahora por la indignación bajo la luz del lago y la oscuridad del cielo.

- ¡TE ODIO! – le gritó Hermione, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no delante de él, ni tampoco por él. Ni porque no fuera su alma gemela...¿qué le importaba a ella? 

Plop. De repente sintió algo frío correrle por la mejilla. Se palpó el rostro ¿una lágrima? Plop. Sintió otra gota en su cara, y otra, y otra... estaba lloviendo.

Ron permanecía en su sitio, viendo caer las gotas de lluvia sobre Hermione. El cabello castaño se le estaba humedeciendo y la capa comenzaba a pegársele al cuerpo. Un rayo rompió en el cielo, y la luz plateada lo iluminó. Hermione se sobresaltó y gritó como años atrás Ron había escuchado hacer a Ginny, cuando ella temía los días de tormenta. Se acercó a la muchacha, que observó espantada como el ladrón la sujetaba con firmeza por la muñeca y la zarandeaba para que le prestara atención.

- ¡Hay que llegar a la cabaña! – el flequillo rojo se le pegaba en la frente y sus ojos azules relampagueaban igual que los rayos en la noche. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, de su piel y de su mano sujetándole la muñeca. Un  nuevo rayo surcó la noche y Hermione se acercó más a Ron, buscando refugio.

- ¡La cabaña está muy lejos, no... no podremos llegar! – estaba asustada, en Francia los rayos no eran frecuentes y cuando los había siempre permanecía acompañada por Monsieur Lupin o por su madre, y sobre todo nunca había estado bajo la tormenta en medio de un bosque que ni siquiera conocía. El pánico se apoderó de ella y sin saber por qué rompió a llorar.

- ¡No llores! ¡Todo va a salir bien! – le gritó Ron bajo la lluvia, alzando la voz debido a que la tormenta iba en aumento. La chica continuaba llorando - ¡Hermione! Todo... todo va a salir bien ¿vale?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos como si fueran dos desconocidos, o como si quizá se conocieran tanto que ya no hubiese ningún secreto entre ellos. Latían al unísono, respiraban acompasados... y le había llamado por su nombre. De repente se sintió tonta por estar llorando, por no creer en lo que Ron le decía, en sus ojos azules y en su experiencia de años viviendo en el bosque. En ese momento se vio pequeña: una noble pequeña frente al gran ladrón.

Cuando Ron vio que había dejado de llorar la arrastró por los matorrales que los adentraban en el interior del Bosque Prohibido. La lluvia dificultaba al máximo la visión y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de resbalar debido al barro que se había formado por los senderos. Los ramajes se enganchaban en la capa raída de Hermione, y a pesar de que casi la arrastraba, la muchacha no se quejó en ningún momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cosa que Ron agradeció fervientemente. Cuando un nuevo rayo rasgaba el cielo, el chico sentía como Hermione se tensaba a sus espaldas, y cuando se giraba para ver su estado la veía observando el cielo, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes y temblando bajo la capa mojada y raída.

El camino de regreso fue más largo que el de ida, y cuando entre la cortina de agua divisaron la cabaña ninguno de los dos se lo podía creer. Intentaron aligerar el paso, pero a pocos metros de la puerta Hermione tropezó y cayó en un charco de barro.

- ¡Venga, levántate! – le gritaba Ron, pero Hermione solo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, dando a entender que aquel había sido su último paso. Un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo de nubes encapotadas, y fue a caer enfrente de ellos, a pocos metros de donde estaban. Hermione gritó, y Ron, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, se metió en el charco de barro para cargar a la muchacha en brazos y llegar pronto a  la casa.

Cuando el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella aún con la muchacha en brazos, sintió que una oleada de alivio le recorría todo el cuerpo. La chimenea permanecía aún encendida, y en la mesa de madera gastada una manzana mordisqueada descansaba con la luz brillando en su cáscara roja, y Hedwig dormitaba en su jaula con un ratón muerto entre las zarpas. 

Y fue entonces, viéndose a salvo de la tormenta, cuando Ron se percató de lo entumecido que tenía los brazos y las piernas, de que tenía frió y el barro goteante había formado un pequeño charco a sus pies. Y sintió unos brazos finos y frágiles enlazados a su cuello, y una melena castaña que aún tenía aroma de mujer. Y la tela mojada de su vestido, y el calor de su cuerpo bajo las telas de terciopelo. 

Su corazón se sacudió tan fuerte en su pecho que le hizo pensar en que Hermione lo había escuchado, pero la chica permanecía como muerta en sus brazos, con el rostro hundido entre el cuello y el hombro de Ron. Respiraba tranquilamente, y de nuevo el ladrón se sintió blandito, muy blandito. Y aquello le aterrorizó.

- Eh, Princesa, - susurró bajito, escuchando por primera vez el crujir de la madera quemándose en la chimenea – Eh, estamos en casa.

Pero Hermione no parecía dispuesta a levantar el rostro de su hueco. Ron la sacudió con delicadeza, tal vez se había desmayado.

- ¿Te... te encuentras bien? – obtuvo un silencio por respuesta. De repente se sintió nervioso ¿y si le había pasado algo al caer al charco?¿Y si era esa la causa de que no pudiera continuar? Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciéndose por haber tenido tan poca delicadeza, e hizo un ademán de soltar a la muchacha, pero sintió que los brazos frágiles que se enlazaban en su cuello se tensaban, aferrándose con más fuerza que antes.

- No... no me sueltes. No me dejes sola – lo había dicho bajito, casi en un susurro, y Ron notó la respiración caliente de la chica contra la tela de su camisa mojada. Y entonces, lo sintió claro por primera vez: Hermione estaba llorando. Lo único que se escuchaba ahora en la casa era el crepitar y los sollozos de la muchacha, que aún seguía en los brazos de Ron. El charco que había bajo ellos se había hecho más grande con el tiempo, y a pesar de estar mojados, el pelirrojo no notaba en absoluto el frío que lo envolvía.  

Hermione hizo ademán de ponerse en pie y Ron la bajó suavemente, descubriendo así por primera vez su rostro. El cabello castaño estaba lleno de ramas y pegado a su cara y el agua de lluvia se había mezclado en la piel con el barro y las lágrima de la chica. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y los ojos marrones estaban rojos.

- Gra... gracias – logró pronunciar, conteniendo un sollozo y sorbiéndose la nariz – Yo... no hubiera llegado... hasta aquí... sola. Yo... yo... – pero la frase quedó ahogada en un fuerte sollozo. Se tapó su rostro con las manos, y se sintió verdaderamente estúpida por la situación. Ella, Hermione Granger, vencida por una tormenta. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron rotos cuando sintió unas manos junto a las suyas, que la apartaban de la cara, y cuando alzó sus ojos pudo ver la mirada azul de Ron, que se divisaba entre el flequillo pelirrojo que goteaba aún barro y agua. Un dedo índice alcanzó un pómulo mojado y embarrado de Hermione, y sintió como Ron le limpiaba el rostro con delicadeza, sin apartar aquellos ojos eternamente azules.

- Cuando lloras, siempre te tiembla el labio inferior y haces un gesto... gracioso con la frente – se tocó su propia frente con la mano que tenía libre, arrugándosela – Así ¿ves? Y me gusta mucho. Ambas cosas me gustan mucho.

Ya no lloraba, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese llorado. Ahora solo observaba al hombre que tenía delante, ese hombre que decía que le gustaba los gestos más aborrecidos por ella misma. Ese hombre que, en cierto modo, amaba sus defectos.

- Pues tu cuando te enfadas – dijo ella, sonriendo levemente mientras señalaba una mejilla de Ron – Se te forma un hoyuelo aquí, y se te multiplican las pecas.

- ¿Y eso te gusta? – preguntó escéptico, y Hermione asintió, sonriendo esta vez ampliamente.

- Me encanta.

Hubo un silencio tenso, roto por las gotas de lluvia que repicaban en los cristales de la cabaña. El tiempo se había parado entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación, y ninguno de sus ocupantes parecía dispuesto a ponerlo en marcha. Ron apartó los mechones del rostro de Hermione, y ella no opuso resistencia, como tampoco la puso cuando sintió la mano del ladrón en su cintura y la otra en la nuca.

- Esto es una locura – dijo ella, acercando su rostro al de Ron.

- Pues es lindo estar loco – las respiraciones de ambos chocaban ya, debido a la poca distancia.

- No puedo enamorarme de ti... – susurró Hermione, sintiendo como sus labios rozaban los de Ron y como un sabor entre lluvia y bosque se mezclaban en sus bocas, entrechocando los dientes y con las lenguas enlazadas, profundizando el beso. 

- No puedo enamorarme de ti... – repitió Hermione, temblando de pies a cabeza sin que la causa de ello fuera el frío.

Ron sonrió, besándola otra vez mientras acariciaba la espalda del vestido.

- Creo que es tarde para eso.

**********************************************************************************************

Bueno, sé que está horrible, pero la cosa se queda aquí... ¡recordad que si me dais muerte el fic quedará inacabado! Ahora dar las gracias a Meiko, que siempre me anima a seguir adelante con todo lo que hago, sino fuera por ella éste fic no hubiese continuado. Y ahora, a pesar de los pesares y de que el capítulo es patético... os pido que dejéis opiniones, a ver si sobrepaso los cien review ^^. Pues nada, portaos bien y sed felices. ¡Ah! El día 23 de este mes (ABRIL) es mi cumpleaños, espero me felicitéis. Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
